


A Murder Of Crows

by Liffyno



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: And some naughty 😉, Angst, But don’t worry there’s some fluff, Crushes, Cussing, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mutual Pining, No Smut, No Space Ships 😢, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Senior Trip, Star Fox, Star Fox AU, Summer Camp, Teen Angst, Teenagers, There may be major character death, Very significant frying pan, Yandere, coming to terms with sexuality, cursing, not canon, school au, sensitive topics, side character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liffyno/pseuds/Liffyno
Summary: A Group Of Crows Is Called A Murder.Seniors are attending an epic summer camp as a senior trip after school ends early due to a murder at the school. This is supposed to be a time of relaxation and reflection and fun.Until the killer strikes again, leaving someone close to death. Now all the students are wary.. Could it have been a accident? Or is there really a killer among them?
Relationships: Falco Lombardi/Katt Monroe, Fay/Bill, Fay/Miyu (Star Fox), Krystal/Fox McCloud, Panther Caroso/Krystal, Wolf O’Donnell/Leon Powalski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Summary

A Group Of Crows Is Called A Murder.

Seniors are attending an epic summer camp as a senior trip after school ends early due to a murder at the school. This is supposed to be a time of relaxation and reflection and fun.


	2. Murder at Lylat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So I’ve been wanting to write on here again for the longest time. I used to, on another account.. but I was a younger tween then and none of my works really satisfied me. 
> 
> So I left the account behind and took a break. I’ve always loved story telling and writing. 
> 
> For two years now I’ve been working on my writing. And I’ve just graduated my Sophomore year of high school and and am confident now I’m my writing. I’m even working on two books!
> 
> Of course, I probably won’t put as much time here as I do in my books. But that’s ok! I will do my best to keep updating and writing things that make me happy! 
> 
> I really REALLY hope you like this! This work is solely for fun and experimenting, and also for putting more Star Fox fanfic out there! (And let’s be honest there NEEDS to be more) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! And feel free to comment if you have any suggestions to how I should project the characters and what events should take place! And also for some constructive criticism.. I fully appreciate that.
> 
> Thank you and Enjoy!
> 
> One last note- This story is not meant to follow the events of the actually Star Fox games. It is not canon and it’s my own AU.

Murder Case File

Case #: 982-2350-78  
Date: May 29, 2020  
Time: 6:32 AM  
Reporting Officer: Agent Pepper

Date Of Murder: May 28, 2020  
Estimated Time Of Murder: 7:40 PM  
Murder Destination: Eastern side of Lylat High

Victim:  
Name: Dustin (Dusty) Phelps  
Age: 18  
Date Of Birth: August 4, 2001  
Gender: Male  
Species: Hyena

Where Was Body Found: Eastern side of Lylat High  
Cause Of Death: Falling 

Murder Suspects: n/a

Additional Notes:  
Evidents leads us to believe victim fell or was pushed from an open window of the third story of the school. Classmates, teachers, and family all claim Dusty was a healthy, happy individual who would never take his own life. Later evidence reveals he was contacted by a unknown number telling him over text to come to the school, claiming they would blackmail him if he didn’t. Number is untraceable.

Fox frowned at his laptop. 

How could there be NO suspects?

It made no sense. Couldn’t this guy have enemies? 

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Of course not. He had know Dusty. He was a funny, kind dude. 

And he’d never kill himself. He had a family. Friends. Great grades. A good reputation. He’d even even received a sports scholarship from a great collage. 

So it had to be murder. 

The number, phone and identity of the person texting him was untraceable. 

Fox rubbed his aching temple and closed his computer. 

How had he gotten this case? It’s simple. His father, James McCloud, had worked for their city’s murder investigation agency for 13 years. He’d had access to a minority of case files and other things..

And Fox, well, he had access to it as well. Not legally.. If he was found out he’d be in BIG trouble. But he wouldn’t be found out.  
None of the authorities would even suspect Fox of doing any crime. 

His father had been well respected and loved in their city. 

Which always ignited a question that lurked in the back of Fox’s mind for years.. 

Why would someone kill James McCloud?

He’d been murdered when Fox was young. By Pigma, a friend and colleague of James who had gotten into drug dealing. When James found out, he was going to tell the authorities. 

Pigma found this unacceptable, and killed him. He’d killed his own best friend. 

Fox lived the rest of his childhood with James’s other friend, Peppy Hare. Fox’s mother had died when he was very young, so he had no other family. 

But Peppy was family enough. He knew loss too. His wife had died of sickness. 

Peppy also had a daughter named Lucy. She was an adult now, but she was a awesome big sister. And now she was finishing up collage. 

Somewhere he’d be going soon. 

He was a senior at Lylat High. There was supposed to be two more weeks before graduation. 

But then the murder happened, and the staff of the school decided to close school early. 

Their graduation ceremony had been postponed. I had no idea why, but it wasn’t like I was in a hurry to get my diploma. 

There was only two things Fox really had to look forward to right now..

Going to Law Enforcement school, so he could follow in his father’s footsteps..

..and their senior class trip.

Every year before the senior class graduated, Lylat High seniors get to go on class trip. Last year the seniors went to a beach resort for 2 weeks. 

This year, for my senior trip, we’re staying at a lake camp/resort. 

Of course, a beach resort would’ve been awesome. The main reason we were going to this lake was in memory of Dusty. His parents used to own the resort and he’d made a big mark there. 

Dusty made a big mark here, too. 

Fox had talked to him many times. They weren’t necessarily friends, but they were on good terms with one another. 

Now Fox regrets not getting to know him more.

Fox was ripped away from his thoughts when Someone knocked on his door.

“Um. Come in?” Fox calls..

Peppy opens the door, “It’s a bit dark in here.”

Fox shrugs, “It’s night.”

Peppy raises a brow, “Then what are you doing awake? Sitting in the dark?”

Fox glances at his laptop, “Just.. research.” 

Peppy takes a step into the room, “Not anything you’re not supposed to.. right?”

Fox’s face turns red, “Whatdoyoumean?” If Peppy was talking about porn he was going to scream. 

Peppy laughs, “No. I wasn’t talking about that Fox..” he pauses, looking thiughtful, “Were you?..”

“No!” Fox says, his face burning.

“Ok! Ok! Just making sure.” Peppy chuckles. “I was talking about something else.”

Fox looked away, “Oh. Um, no. I wasn’t.” He lied.

Peppy was silent, and Fox had the feeling he knew he was lying. 

But Peppy just nodded, “Alright. Well it’s late. You need to get some rest. Your leaving for your trip tomorrow.” 

Fox nodded and set his laptop on the night table by his bed, “Alright.” 

Peppy glances at Fox’s suitcase, which is on the floor near his closet, “Did you finish packing?”

“Yeah. It’s all there. I got a bag for the bus too.” He said, pointing at a backpack near the suitcase. The teachers said the ride there was about two hours, and I got bored easily on trips. 

Of course, I’d have my best friends Falco and Slippy to talk to. 

Until Slippy started scribbling down and solving math problems for fun and Falco got into a fight with Leon or he fell asleep.

Peppy smiled, “Alright. Well I’ll see you in the morning. Good night.”

“ Good night.” Fox said, slipping under neath the covers of his bed. Peppy walked out and closed the door behind him.

Fox’s thoughts were hoarding his brain. Exhausting him enough for him to pass out moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Note: Chapters will be relatively short. I find this helps me get more chapter out sooner and helps me not loose interest in a chapter when I’m writing it.
> 
> Also, I have not idea what murder case files look like in real life. So I did my best.


	3. Morning Cup Of Chaos

Fox woke up to his alarm. He groaned and slapped the snooze button on the alarm clock on the nightstand by his bed.

He reached out and grabbed his phone, unplugging it from the charger. He held it up, and it slipped and fell on his face.

Fox curses and picks it up again, rubbing his face with his other hand. He rolls over on his side and opens his phone. 

11 texts from the group chat. 3 texts from Krystal.

Fox’s heart jumps a bit. He opens the messages from Krystal first. They’re simple, but it still makes him happy that Krystal still texts him every now and then. 

They’ve had their history. She’d transferred to their school last school year.. And had quickly become a part of Fox’s friend group. 

And then.. they’d started sharing mutual feelings for eachother. She’d been the one to make the first move, of course. That’s how Krystal was. 

They’d dated for a while.. Until the end of that year when Fox had been struggling with his.. depression. 

She’d always supported him, but Fox wasn’t good at feeling with his feelings in a healthy way.. He’d pushed her away, not wanting her too involved with his past and his demons..

But Krystal didn’t like that. She believed relationships didn’t work unless the two could be transparent and honest with eachother.

But Fox couldn’t do that. It hurt too much to open up. To face the demons he tried so hard to hide.

One day Krystal had enough of his secrecy. She’d confronted him about it, trying to get him to understand she cared about him and wanted to help, and wouldn’t judge him for anything..

But it only made Fox more upset, and he’d slipped up and said things he regretted immensely.

And she’d left him. He couldn’t blame her. He never should have treated her like that. 

But then during the summer afterwards.. he’d summoned up the courage to confront her again.. 

He’d begged for her forgiveness. Told her he was sorry. And he’d expected to be rejected. 

Of course she didn’t. She forgave him. They made up. That’s just how she was.

They didn’t get back together though.. They both agreed that it was for the best. Fox knew he wasn’t ready. Not for a relationship. He needed to.. heal first.

Krystal hadn’t come back to their group though. She still was friendly with Falco and Slippy, but she’d moved on. Distancing herself from Fox’s poisonous attitude.

She’d become friends with.. a different group. People Fox could never imagine her handing out with. 

Wolf O’donell. A jerk, in Fox’s opinion. They’ve had their differences. Wolf didn’t care what others thought. He wasn’t exactly unkind, just.. aloof. He had this toothy smile that Fox couldn’t stand. Fox just couldn’t stand him in general. His whole demeaner irked him. Krystal said they were a lot more alike then he thought. 

Yah right..

Panther Coroso. Fox didn’t have anything against him, only that he hung out with Wolf. He was a lady’s man, though to Fox’s surprise and relief he hadn’t been able to win Krystal over. He’d shown great interest in her, flirted with her. But she always rejected his advances politely.

Leon Powalski. He was.. a complex character. When you first see him, you feel intimidated. He has a icy gaze that seems to calculate your every move and weakness.. He is cold to people he doesn’t know or care about, which is most people.. And his favorite hobby it seems is to start fights with Falco.

Falco hates Leon’s guts.

Fox snaps out of his thoughts when his alarm goes off again. He growls and reaches over to turn it off. 

He looks at Krystals texts..

The first read: Hey. Just making sure you remembered that senior trip is today? Wouldn’t want you missing out like LAST class trip.

Fox smiles. Last time, before he and Krystal had started dating, their class was taking a field trip to a history museum. 

And he’d totally slept in and missed the bus. So Peppy had to drive him four hours to the museum. 

They laughed about it. It was a good memory. They’d all picked on him the whole time at the museum.

He missed those days. Just being friends with Krystal.. They’re friendship was different now. 

He second text: Heard there’s river rafting up there.. It’d be great to do it with all of you.

The last: Dont forget our agreement. 

Fox sighed and rubbed his face. He’d agreed to.. try and get to know Wolf. Well.. at least sit down and have lunch with him and Krystal at the whatever rest stop restaurant they went to on the way to the camp..

He had NO idea what he’d been thinking at the time. He probably hadn’t been in his right mind. 

But Krystal asked to have lunch with him. So he couldn’t say no...

He texted back: Don’t worry. I’m up and packed. I’ll be on time. And river rafting sounds great.

He sent it, then sent another: What agreement? 🙄

He then opened the chat room. Which was already blowing up with messages. 

The chat room consisted of himself, Falco, Slippy, and two others who had somewhat.. joined their friend group. 

Miyu and Fay.

Fay was a girly girl. Totally chipper and happy-go-lucky. She’s very talkative and could care less if someone didn’t like her. She always tried to see the good part of things.. which was sometimes a bit overwhelming. 

But what amazed Fox the most was that she was the only person I’ve ever seen, other than Wolf, Krystal, and Panther, to go up to Leon, introduce herself, and have a game conversation with him.

Sure, he’d hissed at her when she first approached him, but she’d payed no mind. And he’d just.. stood there, and talked to her. He even looked a bit taken aback by her confidence, which had been amusing.

He read the messages in the chat room.. The first text of the morning was at 5:22 this morning. It was 7:00 right now..

Today 5:22 Am

Fay: Guys!! Aren’t you exited for today!?

Today 6:02 

Falco: Fay wtf it’s so early?!?

Fay: I knowww. But I’m just SO exited. 

Miyu: I’m pretty sure she doesn’t know  
what sleep is. 

Fay: I slept. 

Falco: How long?

Fay: ...

Fay: Four hours?

Miyu: Lmao you’re going to be  
exhausted in this trip.

Falco: Does she even know what  
exhaustion is? 😂

Fay: I can’t help it! I was really exited  
last night! I stayed up til eleven  
packing and then it took hours so  
calm down and sleep! 😭😫

Miyu: You could have called me and I  
would’ve come over and knocked  
you out.

Falco: That’s freaky Miyu 😐

Miyu: It’s called being a good friend.

Falco: Maybe we shouldnt be frienda then 😓

Miyu: Wait we’re friends?!? 😱

Slippy: Guyyyyyyyys it’s so early!

Falco: Blame Fay.  
Also f u Miyu

Fay: Morning Slippy!! 🤗

Miyu: 😘😘 Sorry I’m not into your kind

Slippy: Good morning Fay 😅

Fay: OwO

Falco: My kind?!?  
What does THAT mean?!?

Fay: Um Falco I think she means guys in general 🥺

Miyu: Cocky bastards  
Yah what Fay said 😅  
That’s TOTALLY what I meant.

Slippy: Lol

Falco: Slippy! 😠

Slippy: What? 😳😅

Fay: Guyyyyyys don’t fight!  
It’s supposed to be a good day!  
A great day!!

Miyu: I’m going back to bed.

Fay: Wait Miyuuuuuu!!!! 😭😭🥺  
Don’t go!! 🥺🥺

Falco: Welp there she goes.

Fay: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

Falco: Where the fuck is McCloud?!?

Slippy: Probably still sleeping.

Falco: I’m surprised he hasn’t been woken up by all these texts.  
Like I was 😒

Fay: 😫 Dont blame me!! I’m just so exited!

Falco: It’s too early to be exited.  
Let’s hope Fox doesn’t miss the  
bus like LAST time.

Fay: Last time?

Falco: Lmao don’t worry Fay I’ll tell you about it on the bus

Fox rolled his eyes..

Fox: Like hell you won’t 

A few minutes later Falco replies..

Falco: Hey! Dude! You’re awake!

Fay: Hiiiii Fox!!!

Fox: Hey Fay  
And yes I’m awake.

Slippy: Bus leaves as 8. Will you be there on time?

Fox: Yes  
Don’t worry

Miyu: I always worry when you say don’t  
don’t worry 

Fay: Miyu you’re awake???!  
You lied to me 😭😭

Miyu: 😬 

Falco: Miyu brings up a valuable point  
though

Fox: Seriously. I’m packed and  
everything. Just need to take a  
shower and I’ll be on my way

Miyu: Better start now. We all know you  
take showers longer then any girl  
has

Fox: Ha. Ha. 🙄

Fay: I’m already ready to go!! Can’t wait  
to see you guys! 

Fox: Yah. Same here.

Falco: Well I’m gonna go eat breakfast.  
Ttyl guys. See you there 😎😉

Miyu: Bye 

Fox: I’m gonna get ready too. See you  
soon!

Slippy: See ya!

Fay: Bye!!!!! 🥳

Before Fox puts his phone down he gets a reply form Krystal: You know exactly what I’m talking about Fox McCloud.

Fox chuckles and puts down his phone and gets out of bed. He opens his bedroom door and walks out into the hallway. Peppy must still be asleep. The house is quiet.

Fox walks down the the bathroom to take a shower..

This was going to be a eventful day.


	4. A Rough Start

Fox stepped out of the passenger side of Peppy’s car. He grabbed his suitcase and bag and shut the car door.

Peppy had insisted on taking Fox to the school, saying he rather not have Fox’s car parked in the vacant school parking lots especially after the incident.

Peppy roles down the window, “You packed your medication, right?”

Fox rolled his eyes, “Yes. Of course I did.”

Peppy smiled, “Alright. I’ll see you in a couple weeks. Have fun!”

Fox nodded, “I will.” He gave Peppy a small smile and walked toward the school building. 

He loved Peppy. Peppy was his guardian. Basically like another father. 

But sometimes Peppy forgot Fox wasn’t 8 anymore. 

There was a bus parked in the front, with a truck with a trailer attached behind it. He walked over to the trailer, where suitcases and bags were being piled into the trailor.

“Morning Fox.” 

Fox looked over his shoulder to see Miyu, Duffle bag slung over her shoulder.

I raise a brow, “Where’s the rest of your stuff?”

She points to the trailer, “Already in. Just put your stuff on that pile and they’ll put it in.”

I do as she says, putting my suitcase near the pile.

I follow her to the bus with my backpack. There aren’t many people here. Which means we get the first pick at seats.

Miyu heads to the back of the bus. I never understood why people like it in the back. It’s not like a mind, but I don’t see the difference between it and any other area in the bus..

She tosses her bag on a seat a plops down. I take the seat in front of hers and set my backpack down on the floor. 

“When are the others gonna be here?” I ask. 

She shrugs, “Hell if I know. I’m surprised your here first and Fay isn’t.”

Fox shrugged, “Wouldn’t be surprised if she fell asleep on the way here.”

“Hopefully not. She’s driving.”

Fox looked over the seat at Miyu, “And she’s leaving her car at the school grounds?”

Miyu nodded, “Guess so.”

“Huh.. and you think that’s safe?” 

Miyu shrugs, “I mean, I’m not sure. It’s not like a murderer is going to take a car.. or even come back to the school.”

Miyu was upfront with her thoughts. She has a strong but quiet personality. Quite the opposite of Fay’s light, whimsy nature. The lynx observant, a little mischievous at times. But mostly laid back. Fox liked hanging out with her, especially when they could just be calm and quiet..

“Guess so..” Fox says..

Fox looks out the back window of the bus and sees two cars pull into the parking lot.

Miyu follows his gaze, “Who you betting?”

Fox shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe.. Fara. She’s always early because she’s class rep. And.. Fay.”

Miyu shakes her head, “I’m thinking Katt and Falco.” 

Fox’s brow furrows, “Why?”

Miyu shrugs, “Just a guess.”

The driver’s seat of the first car pops open, and the driver steps out. 

“Hm.” Miyu says, “You got one right.”

Fara Phoenix shut the door of her car and popped open the trunk, getting her luggage..

“Knew it.” Fox smiles..

“Well let’s see who number two is..”

The second car parked and nothing happened for a while. Then the door opens, and it’s..

Miyu turns to Fox, “Told you.”

It was Falco. AND Katt.

Fox looks at her bewildered, “How did you?-“ 

Miyu shrugs and smiles, “Lucky guess. I guess.”

Fox looks back at the two. Falco pops open the trunk of the car, and Katt walks towards him to help with the bags.

“Why the hell is he driving that car?” Fox asks, “Why is he driving Katt Monroe to school??”

Miyu shrugs, “We’ll have to ask.”

Falco closes the trunk and walks towards the trailer, Katt following close behind. 

Fox watches in confusion, as Falco and Katt places their suitcases near the pile. Katt says something to Falco and the bird crosses his arms, his head tilting slightly as he says something back. 

Their conversation is interrupted by Fena, who walks up to Katt and gives her hug. Fara and Katt seem to start chatting about something, giving Falco the moment to slip away and head toward the bus.

Falco entered the bus, and then glanced down and saw the two at the very back. 

“Hey! Mí cadre!” He says, starting to make his way down the isle. “No one told me they were already here!”

Falco tossed his bag down and took the seat across from Fox.

His smile falters, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Who’s car is that?” Fox asks, pointing to the vehicle Falco had drove here.

Falco frowned, “It’s Katt’s. Mine’s at repairs. I got hit by a tree, remember?”

“You hit a tree.” Fox corrected.

Falco shrugged, “Same difference.”

“But why Katt’s car? Why with cat??”  
Fox pries further..

“Well.. we live on the same street. Our mom’s thought it be smart to just take one car.” Falco explained, “Why is this a big deal?”

Fox shrugged, sitting back in his seat. “It’s not.. I’m just curious.”

“She likes you” Miyu said, wiggling her eyebrows at Falco.

Falco sighed, “Yah. I know. I rather not talk about that.”

“Has she made moves on you?” Miyu asked. 

Falco glared at her, “No. And I attend to keep it that way. We’re just childhood friends. Nothing more.” He said, slouching in his seat.

“Sorry.. I didn’t mean to snoop into your business.” Fox told Falco.

The bird shrugged, “You’re fine. She’s the one being an little bitch.” He said, glaring at Miyu, who was smiling lazily back.

“That was in my resume. Maybe you shouldn’t read it more throughly.” Miyu cooed.

The bus shook, and a set of individuals stepped into the bus.

“Hey McCloud.” Said the familiar brown dog. 

“Hey Bill.” Fox smiled..

The dog stopped a couple feet from them, “How’s it been?” 

Fox shrugged, “You know.. boring.”

“Same here. But thankfully senior trip will fix that.” He glances at Falco, “Heard you got hit by a tree.”

Miyu snorts from the back seat.

Falco frowns, “Where’d you here that?”

“Oh.. um. Fay.” Bill said, his feet shuffling a bit.

Bill was a good boy. Too good for his own good. He was kind, helpful, and very likeable.

A perfect match for our dear Fay, in my opinion. 

Aparently Miyu shared the same thoughts, because she let out a assuming “Hmm.”

Falco smiles, “She told you I ran into a tree?”

“I though the tree ran into you.” Miyu commented.

Falco shrugged, “I think at this point we can agree it was mutual.”

“I’m not sure the tree can agree to anything if you run it over.” Bill says. 

“But you and Fay are talking?” Fox asks.

Bill shrugs, “Well.. yes. We’re friends.”

“Just friends.” Miyu said in a playful tone. “Nothing big wholesome platonic friendship.” 

“It’s not.. It’s not like that.” Bill chuckles nervously.

Miyu glances at Fox, “I wonder if the girls think the same way.”

Fox knew she wasn’t only talking about Bill, but also Falco. “I wouldn’t know.” He said.

“Um. Is Fay going to be here soon?” Bill asks.

“Why don’t you text her and ask?” Falco smirks..

“No need. Here comes the little devil now.” Miyu says, her attention turned to the white fluffy dog who was hopping out of a car with her suitcase and brought pink backpack. She turned and waved at the car as it slowly drove away. Fox counted at least four different little pups peaking out and waving goodbye.

“How many siblings does Fay have again?” Falco asks, “Three? Four?”

“Six” Bill and Miyu say in unison.

“Holy fuck- six?!?” Falco said, “Six little mini Fays??”

“Yep! And one for each of you if you want them!” A cheerful voice says, and the other look to see Fay walking towards them through the bus. Fox didn’t know how she’s gotten over here so fast.. but that was Fay.

“I’ll pass. I already have enough of you every day.” Miyu says..

“How do you deal with so many siblings?” Falco asks, astonishment and horror still plastered on his face.

Fay shrugs, “Well I’m the oldest, so it isn’t that bad. I get to make all the rules and what not, and my brothers don’t mess with me often.”

“They’re all boys?” Fox asks.

Fay nods, “Mhm.” 

“You seem like you can take care of yourself well enough.” Bill says.

Fay’s smile widens, which almost seems impossible. But this was Fay. “Aw. Thanks Bill!”

Bill’s tail wags slowly, and Fox hears Miyu almost choke holding back laughter..

“I’m SO exited! We’re all going to have a great time and have so much fun!” Fay said, sitting by Miyu and placing her backpack in her lap. 

“As long as you let me take my nap on the way there, everything should be fine.” Miyu says.

“You’ll have plenty of time to sleep when we get there! Besides, I brought trivia and card games!” Fay says, patting her backpack.

“Oh joy.” Miyu says.

Bill took his seat on the one in front of Falco’s, and group chatted more while students arrived and loaded into the bus. 

It was almost eight. The trailer was almost packed full and almost all the students were there. 

A teacher stood up in the front of the bus with a clipboard, silently counting the students and checking off the names of the students who were there. The teacher makes it to the back, scribbled down some stuff, then frowns.

She seems to do a recount, then sighs. 

“Does anyone know we here O’Donnell and his bunch are?” The teacher asks, sounding irritated.

There was silence, then another teacher climbed up into the bus. “They just pulled into the lot.” 

Fox turns and looks out the window. A silver convertible. 

Fox recognizes a it as Wolf’s ride. 

The convertible stops and parks at an awkward angle, basically taking up two parking spaces. 

The driver gets out. Panther, Fox realizes, and from the passenger side steps out an angry looking Wolf. He walks around the front of the car and gestures wildly with his arms towards it. Fox guesses he’s ridiculing Panther’s parking skills..

Panther shrugs and laughs it off. And Wolf snatches the keys from him. 

From the back seat step out Krystal and Leon..

One of the teachers by the trailer yells out at them, probably telling them to hurry up and get their luggage over there. The group gathers the stuff from the car and makes there way over to the trailer, dropping off their stuff and walking towards the bus.

The first to step up is Panther, who looks a bit more frisky than usual. After him comes Krystal, who looks a little car sick to say the least.. He catches her gaze and Krystal smiles and gives him a little wave. Fox waves back.

After he comes a pissed off Wolf. And behind him follows Leon, who as always doesn’t seem emotional at all.

“Is there a reason you all are late?” The teacher from before who had been taking role call asked.

The group took there seats, and Wolf stared back at the teacher. 

“I suppose there is. Panther almost killed us driving here and got us pulled over.” He growled, casting a accusing look at Panther.

Panther dipped his head respectfully at the teacher, “I’m sorry. It’s totally my fault.” He glances at Wolf, “Though your awful music didn’t help.”

The teacher rolled her eyes, “Oh well. It doesn’t matter how. We’re all here and ready to go.” She says, taking a seat in the front. 

Seconds later the bus lurches into movement and they were on their way. Exited chatter fills the bus and Fox leans back against his seat, trying to relax.

His phone buzzes and he picks it up and looks at it. 

A message from Krystal:

He actually got pulled over twice 😬


	5. The Journey Begins

*Log #1:  
I never intended to go on the trip. I’d rather not be stuck in a bus with twenty-one classmates and a handful of nosy, lousy teachers. And then having to reside with them at a camp? It makes me jittery just thinking about it.. But I couldn’t miss this opportunity. This is my last chance to take back what is mine. *

The ride to the rest stop was interesting. 

The first part of the trip was spent talking. Mostly about what we were excited about doing at the resort.

Apparently Fay had done her research, and even had a couple brochures she had printed from the website.

This place had everything. A lake for swimming, boating, and water-skiing. There was a river for white-water rafting and tubing. There’s hiking trails, zip lines and rope courses, archery and paintball and laser tag..

Compared to a beach resort? This was way better.

“-and they have this little juice bar by the lake! It’s going to be amazing!” Fay said, smile so big it looked painful.

“I’m starting to think this is going to be amazing, guys.” Miyu jokes, and Fay elbows her in the side. 

“Don’t make fun of me! I’m just super excited! We’re basically almost adults. This is our last chance to- to be wild and crazy and have fun before our parents send us off to college!” Fay exclaims.

“Ugh. That word gives me a headache.” Falco says, squinting at the ground. “I don’t understand. It’s like, we went through all this hard work to graduate high school.. and they reward us by giving us four more years of schooling?” 

“Which is exactly why we need to make this the best two weeks of our lives!” Fay says, suddenly standing up, “Because after this, we’re all going to go to college and have our souls sucked from us and then get married and probably have kids and be stuck in a never ending cycle of working and making sure our lives don’t fall apart until we come up with enough money to retire or die trying!”

This is when Fox realized half of the people in the bus were looking back at Fay, who was still standing.

Which included Wolf and his gang.. who looked as confused and taken aback at Fay’s speech as Fox was. Fox sunk down in his seat to avoid eyes..

“Miss Fay. Could you please sit down? It’s dangerous!” A teacher from the front says.

Fay plops down in her seat, looking both flustered and agitated. 

“Nice performance, Shakespeare.” Miyu chuckled. 

“Don’t worry Fay. I’m sure you’ll get to do everything you want when we’re there.” Fox said reassuringly.

Fay sighs, “It’s not only that. I want to spend this time with all of you, because after this we’ll start drifting apart and starting our own lives. I’m going to miss you all. I don’t want to lose you all..” 

“You aren’t going to.. lose us Fay.” Fox says, “We’ll always be your friend. But.. things change. People might stray away from each other.. doesn't mean we can’t still be friends.”

“You guys are sappy.” Falco says.

“Shut it, birdbrain. I thought you were going to business school, but Fay has more talent than you.” Miyu says.

Falco glares at her, “It's not all talk.”

Slippy rolls his eyes, “Don’t mind him Fay. I’m sure we’ll all be friends when we’re older.”

Fay smiles, “I hope so..”

Miyu shrugs, “Besides, it’s not like our schools are that far from each other. We could meet up, get coffee.”

“And even then.. we could still talk when we’re adults.” Fox shrugged. 

Fay gasps, “Wouldn’t it be awesome if all OUR kids were friends!?”

“I’m not having kids.” Miyu said, sticking out her tongue in disgust. “They’re smelly and loud.”

“My siblings aren’t that bad.” Fay says.

“No one would be bad to you, Fay.” Falco says, “It’s almost impossible.”

“She’s gonna have to become more hardass if she’s hoping to make it in law school.” Miyu says.

“You don’t have to be mean to be a judge. It’s all about being fair.” Fay says.

“And strict.” Slippy adds. 

“Well. I think she’ll make a great judge. And mom.” Fox says, “Not now. Of course.” 

Fay smiles, “Yah.. definitely NOT now. But thanks Fox!” 

“You're such a simp.” Falco said to Fox.

“But that’s what we love about him~” Miyu muses.

“I’m just being nice. You could try it.” Fox says.

“I’m not mean, I’m just-“

Falco was cut off by the bus hitting a speed bump. Fox hadn’t even realized they’d made it to the rest stop. It was almost eleven.

“Finally. I’m starving.” Miyu smiles..

“Where should we go?” Fay smiles, “Maybe we could get Thai food? Or fast food..”

“-I.. actually have plans..” Fox says nervously..

Falco arches a brow, “Do you now?”

“Whoa. Are you trying to skip out on hanging with your friends? Are you too cool for us now?” Miyu teases..

“No. No it’s not that. I just.. made a promise to Krystal that I’d.. have lunch with her and-“

“Krystal, Huh?” Falco asks suggestively..

“No! We aren’t- no. We’re just catching up. We’re just friends.” Fox said anxiously..

“Have you two been talking?” Slippy asked curiously.

“Um, yes. Every now and then.” Fox says, picking at the end of his jacket in an antsy manner..

“Dude, chill. It’s only Krystal. Are you worried?” Falco said, his voice more concerned. He knew when enough was enough when teasing Fox, and his friend looked very distressed.

“It’s not Krystal I’m worried about.. She wants me to have lunch with her, AND Wolf.” 

Slippy’s mouth drops, “What? Why??”

“She wants us to get to know each other.. or something like that.” Fox shrugs awkwardly.

“Doesn’t she know you two have bad blood? Ever since like, what? 8th grade?” Falco says, cringing at the thought of Wolf and Fox having lunch together.

“9th grade. And she says we need to grow up and put aside our differences. Apparently we’re ‘a lot more alike than we think’.” Fox grumbles, stealing a glance over to where Krystal was sitting..

Wolf had Panther in a choke hold for some reason.. Leon was talking to Krystal while the two watched Panther struggle to get out of Wolf’s grasp.

“Well, good luck to you. I would go with you but I don’t want to deal with Leon’s shit.” Falco grimaces..

“What’s the beef between you two?” Fay asks.

“Leon stuck gum into Falco’s feathers in 5th grade. And ever since Falco has held a grudge against him.” Slippy explains.

“He’s done a LOT more than that.” Falco says, glaring at Slippy, “He’s a prick.”

“I think he only bothers you because every time he does he gets a reaction from you.” Slippy says.

“It is pretty amusing when he gets your feathers all ruffled up.” Miyu teases.

“I can’t help reacting to him! He knows how to push all my buttons! He is a demon, I swear.” Falco hisses.

“I think he’s just misunderstood.” Fay says, surprising them all.

“You're too sweet to think otherwise of anyone darling.” Miyu says, patting Fay’s head sympathetically.

“I wouldn’t say he’s the devil.. but he definitely isn’t the greatest.” Slippy says, nervously looking over at Leon, who was now the one at the mercy of Wolf, who was playfully holding him down by the neck.. The lizard was hissing and trying to push the wolf off.

“I’ve talked to him a couple times. I think he is just antsy. He is cold to others first because he expects everyone to be cold to him.” Fay says.

“You really believe that?” Fox asks.

“Of course. There is good in everyone. Some are just too scared or hurt to show it.” Fay says..

The bus lurches to a stop. They’re in a parking lot surrounded by fast food restaurants, coffee shops, gift shops, and a gas station.

“Guys! They have a Wendy’s!!” Fay gasps..

A teacher stands at the front of the bus and whistles to get everyone’s attention.

“Alright. You have thirty minutes to go and get lunch and then meet back here. You are not allowed to leave the premises. If you aren’t back here in thirty minutes, we're leaving you behind.” The teacher says..

Another teacher jumps up from her seat, “He’s joking, of course. But please do keep track of time! We want to make it to the camp by One! Everyone be safe!”

The students start filing out of the bus. As soon as Fox steps out, an arm slings over his shoulder..

“Hey pup.”


	6. Trouble in Paradise

*Log #2  
It’s very stuffy in here. And loud. I have chosen to sit with.. friends. I treat them as such, but it’s almost sickening.. Pretending with these idiots. As soon as I’ve completed what I’ve come here to do, I won’t have to see them ever again. It will just be me and my angel. *

“Hey pup.” 

Oh, Wolf knows how much he hates that nickname. 

Wolf feels Fox tense under the arm he’s slung over the shorter male’s neck and shoulder. It’s clear how uncomfortable he feels..

It’s very amusing.

“Don’t call me that.” Fox says, shrugging off Wolf’s arm.

“What? You don’t like it?” Wolf grins at him.

“You know I don’t like it.” Fox grumbles, “Where’s Krystal?”

“I’m not sure. But don’t worry. I’ll keep you company while we wait for her~” Wolf says cheekily.

Fox takes a step away, “I don’t want your company.”

“Ouch. That hurts. If we’re going to be friends you're gonna have to put in the effort too, you know.” Wolf says.

“Who says we’re going to be friends?”

“Krystal. Didn’t she tell you? We’re having lunch together.” 

“It wasn’t in the plan to become friends.” Fox hissed, “So count me out if you think for one second I’m going to deal with your-“

“-Hey! Sorry guys! Forgot my money on the bus.” Krystal said as she walked over to them. She scanned both of their faces, “Everything alright?”

“We were just catching up. Right Pup?” Wolf asks in a cheery tone.

Fox ignored him and gave Krystal a weak smile.. “So where are we eating?”

Krystal shrugs, “Wherever you two want. I’m not picky.”

Fox glanced towards the crowd, “Are Panther and Leon not joining us?”

“Oh. Um. I didn’t want you to feel awkward.” Krystal said, biting the inside of her cheek..

“Well why not? The more the merrier.” Wolf says, already waving the two over..

“Wolf, I meant for this to just be-“

“It’s fine Krystal.” Fox says..

“I’m sorry. I just wanted this to be laid back.” Krystal sighs.

Fox shrugs, “It’s not like you can do anything about it.” 

“You called?” Panther said, sauntering over.. 

“Not exactly.” Krystal said, glaring at Wolf.

Wolf paid no mind. “Yes. We’d love it if you two accompanied us to lunch. Three is a lonely number.”

Leon glanced at Fox, then looked back at Wolf “But Krystal said-“ 

“Krystal would never send her dearest friends away. Right Krystal?” Wolf says.

Krystal throws up her hands and sighs, “Let's just go eat. I’m starving.”

“How about the burger joint over there.” Panther suggests.

Krystal shrugs, “Why not?”

So they made their way over to the restaurant. Krystal made sure Wolf didn’t try anything stupid on the way there. Like tackling Fox or something..

Fox almost felt safer with the two others accompanying them. Being alone with Krystal and Wolf would have been stressful.

They wait in a small line to take their orders. And afterwards they wait at a small, round table for their food. 

Krystal has made sure to sit herself between the two canines, to Fox’s relief. Panther sat on Fox’s left, and Leon to Wolf’s right.

Fox already felt like an outsider to this group. Which he was, but getting close to Krystal felt even more impossible when these three were watching his every move.

“Will you three stop staring at him like a bunch of vultures.” Krystal says, crossing her arms.

“My apologies. It’s not everyday we have guests join in our little rituals.” Panther purrs, giving Fox an amused look. “Don’t worry though. No one will cause you any harm when Krystal is around.”

Fox shifts in his seat, “Um, thanks?”

“Who said anything about harming him? We’re just here to.. how’d you say it Krystal. Oh right. Make friends.” Wolf said, staring straight at Fox.

“Is that such a hard concept for you to learn that you need these three to help?” Fox says, staring right back at Wolf’s crimson eyes.

Or.. eye. He’d lost one, back in sophomore year. No one knows how..

Panther put a hand over his mouth to hide any trace of laughter. The corner of Leon’s mouth turns upward. He watches Wolf with amusement to see what he’d do..

Wolf sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. “Well up until forever I haven’t had the need to make more.” 

“How did you manage to befriend them, then?” Fox asked, truly curious despite himself..

Wolf’s amused expression lit up his face again. “Oh. Well.. Leon I found beat up in an alley. And Panther.. Well.. He helped me out a while back.. And now I live with him and his parents.” 

“Are they your.. foster family?” Fox asks. Knowing it was better not to question the Leon part..

“Hah. No. I’m just living with them while my father is in prison and my mom wastes her life away.” Wolf says, picking at his nails.

“When’s your father getting out?”

“Probably never. He killed a man.” Wolf shrugs.

There’s a depressing silence, before a waitress comes with their drinks. 

“Your food will be here shortly.” The waitress says sweetly. 

Wolf smiles at her, “Thank you kindly, darling.”

The waitress’s face is red as a tomato. She smiles bashfully and nods, turning and walking away. Wolf watched her leave until she disappeared into the kitchen area..

Wolf turns back to them, a cocky smile still plastered on his face. Leon staring at his milkshake, looking almost disgusted..

“And what about you, Pup? Aren’t you an orphan or something?” Wolf asks.

Krystal kicks Wolf’s leg hard underneath the table.

“I.. guess you could say that. My mom died of sickness when I was a kid. And my dad was.. murdered.” Fox tries to hide any emotion that any show on his face..

“Well that sucks. Who killed your dad?”

“Wolf!” Krystal says, her expression horrified at the Wolf’s question.

“What? I’m just asking.” Wolf says.

“That’s not something you just ask someone!”

“Well I’m sorry! I didn’t know.”

There’s another painful silence among them, until Wolf pipes up again..

“Speaking of murder, what do you guys think about ‘ol Dusty biting the dust?”

Fox feels Panther tense beside him..

“You think it’s funny?” Krystal says, glaring at Wolf. 

“No. I'm just wondering what you all think. I’m not so convinced that it even was a murder.” Wolf says, taking a sip of his drink..

“They found signs of struggle in the classroom he was thrown from.” Leon says.

Wolf shrugs, “But they don’t have any DNA evidence or any of that shit. It could’ve just been suicide.”

“Murder or not, maybe you should show some respect.” Krystal says, looking irritated.

Before Wolf can respond, the waitress comes back with their orders. “Here you go. Feel free to ask for anything else.” She says, only looking at Wolf.

He smiles, “Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind.”

The waitress nods, slowly making her way back to the kitchen.. throwing glances behind her..

We’re all quiet again as they eat. Fox glances at Krystal. She seems troubled, but Fox doesn’t push it by asking if she’s ok. Sometimes it’s better to let her cool down herself..

Fox notices Leon hadn’t ordered food, and was still slowly drinking his strawberry milkshake.

“Do you.. not eat?” Fox asks.

It takes a second for Leon to glance up and realize Fox is talking to him. “Of course I eat. I’d be dead if I didn’t.”

“He’s not a big eater.” Panther says, “Even then, whenever he gets hungry he’ll take the liberty of stealing off our plates.”

Leon shrugs, “Other peoples’ food tastes better.”

“He steals our food so he can feed off our energy.” Wolf jokes.

Krystal looks at her phone, “We have ten minutes until the bus leaves.”

“We have plenty of time.” Wolf says. “And we still have so much to talk about.” 

“Like what?” Krystal asks.

“Well. How about you and a Fox. How’d that end?”

Fox almost chokes on his food.

“How is that any of your concern?” Krystal asks.

“I’m just curious. Especially since you two are now friends again.” Wolf turns to Fox, “Did she friend zone you or something?”

Fox’s appetite is suddenly spoiled. “That’s none of your business.”

“Oh. It was a fight, wasn’t it?” Wolf says, tilting his head in mock interest..

“Wolf. Shut it.” Krystal hisses.

“I’m only curious on how Pup could have messed it up so bad with you-“

Fox stands up, glaring at Wolf. “Shut the fuck up. You have no business asking those questions, so shut up.”

Wolf opens his mouth to say something, but Krystal shoots him a glare before getting up as well. “I’m walking back to the bus. When you can grow up, feel free to join us.” She hisses, turning back to Fox and gesturing to the front doors..

Fox throws his stuff away and walks out with her. He was tempted to look back to see Wolf’s expression, but he made himself look straight ahead.

They walked across the parking lot towards the bus. Fox could feel Krystal fuming beside him..

“I’m sorry. I thought this was a good idea.” Krystal says, rubbing her face. 

Fox shrugs, “It’s not your fault.” 

“I know. But the way he acted was horrible.”

“Do you.. let him talk to you like that?” Fox asks..

Krystal shakes her head, “No. Never. And most  
of the time he isn’t like that. He just, I don’t know, loves getting under people’s skin. He can be a good guy when he wants to..”

“And how often is that?” Fox snorts..

Krystal looks at him, “More often than you think.” She says sternly.

Fox nods and they carry on in silence.. 

Before they climb into the bus, Fox says, “I’m glad we had lunch though. It was nice until it wasn’t..”

Krystal nods, “Yeah. I’m looking forward to maybe.. doing some stuff together at camp. I’d like to catch up with Falco and Slippy too.” She smiles.

Fox smiles too, “I’m sure they’ll like that.”

“And I’d like to get to know the other two.” Krystal says as she enters the bus, “They seem cool.”

Fox nods, “They are. In their own ways.”

“So are mine. It just takes a while to notice..” Krystal shrugs.

“I’m glad you found people you're happy with.” Fox says. 

Krystal frowned, “I was happy with you guys, you know. I just.. needed some space for a while.”

“Right..”

They stand in silence. Fox notices other students starting to walk back to the bus..

“Well. I’m going to try to take a nap on the way there.” Krystal says..

Fox nods, “Alright. Good luck.” He smiles.

Krystal smiles back..

Fox heads back to his seat and waits for his friends.

They finally arrive, and Falco smiles, “How was it?”

Fox shrugs, “No too great.”

Falco shrugs, “Oh well. I didn’t expect you and Wolf to become besties.”

“He invited Panther and Leon along as well.”

Falco cringes, “That sucks.”

Fox shakes his head, “It wasn’t that bad, actually. Wolf was the only one causing trouble.”

“I can imagine.”

“Though, she did tell him to shut up.” Fox grins.

Falco raises a brow, “Really? I wish I’d seen that.”

“There wasn’t much to see..”

“Still. I’d like to see her take a swing at him one day.”

Fox couldn’t agree more.


	7. Rowdy Charmers

*Log #3  
My Love is so perfect. This whole trip I’ve been watching them.. They fill me with such joy.. Maybe this trip isn’t as bad as I thought It’d be.. As long as I am able to see them, I feel calm. The way they smile. The way they eat and sip on their straw. The way they talk.. It’s all perfect. My Love hasn’t noticed stealing glances at them, which is good. I need to keep my composure until the time is right.. I can’t wait for the day they will look at me the way I look at them. *

Krystal was angry with Wolf. For what he didn’t know.

Ok. Yes he knew.

But he didn’t think she would be THIS upset with him. 

He’d just been curious. That’s all. No other intentions.. Just wanted to know what was going on between the two vulpines.

Well. He WAS kind of sort of trying to get under Fox’s skin. 

But he didn’t think Fox was that sensitive! 

Before they had stopped for lunch, Krystal had reminded him that this was important, and that he shouldn’t fuck up.

He couldn’t help it. Fucking up was his specialty.

“Krystal. Come on. I told you I’m sorry.” Wolf said, looking over the back of his seat at her..

“Wolf. I’m trying to rest.” Krystal mumbled.. She had one of Leon’s sweatshirts wadded up and against the window so she could lay her head against it.. 

“But you haven’t acknowledged my deep sorrow and regret for messing up your date.”

“One, it wasn’t a date. Two, stop acting like you feel sorry. I know for a fact you couldn’t care less..”

“Krys, that’s not true. I don’t care. I’m just bad at it.” Wolf says, leaning over and poking her shoulder.

“You might want to let her be, Wolf.” Leon said, watching the two from the seat across the aisle..

“Shut it Powalski. I’m trying to make things better.” Wolf said, poking Krystal again.

Leon rolled his eyes and put his headphones on, turning away from the two to look out the window..

“Wolf. I get it! But you can’t just say sorry and poof! It’s all better! That’s not how it works.” Krystal says, sitting up.

Wolf frowns, “But I’ve said it like, seven times already.”

“How you acted was disrespectful and childish. I asked you to be on your best behavior and you did the opposite!”

“I know. But you don’t understand.. I can’t help it. It’s Fox fucking McCloud.”

“So?!”

“You know how I feel about him. We haven’t gotten along since I started going to this damned school.”

“That’s why I wanted this! To have lunch with you both. I care about you both, but this stupid rivalry you have makes it hard for me to be both your friends.”

“Then just be friends with us. You don’t need a bunch of friends.” Wolf shrugs..

Krystal sighs, “You don’t understand. Fox, Falco, and Slippy are my friends. That never changed, even when me and Fox broke up. They were my first friends when I moved to this state.”

“I don’t see what you see in them.”

Krystal closed her eyes, and laid back against the window again, “I’m too tired to have this conversation.. I forgive you, ok? Just give me some slack..”

“Right. Ok.” Wolf said, sitting back in his chair..

“You were a bit of an ass today.” Panther says..

Wolf rolls his eyes, “I didn’t mean to be.”

“Why do you have to be so hard on the guy?”

Wolf shrugs, “I just can’t stand him.. and he’s fun to pick on.”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you have a little man crush.” Panther smirks..

Wolf turns and looks at him, “What?”

“Well, it’s like you're obsessed with making him feel uncomfortable.You even go out of your way to do so. I’d say that because you have an obsession-“

“You fucking ass-“ Wolf launches himself towards Panther, and they wrestle in the seat.. Panther laughs as Wolf almost falls off the seat..

“My only obsession is beating you dumbass.” Wolf growled, smiling as he managed to pin Panther down.

“Ok! Ok! I take it back!” Panther gasps..

Wolf smiles and sits back in the seat, letting Panther readjust himself.. “You wrinkled my jacket.” Panther said. As if he cared.

Wolf peered over the seat to where Leon was, listening to his music..

He flicked the top of the lizards head, and Leon slapped his hand away. 

“Ouch. Everyone’s so mad today.” Wolf said..

“You’re also a bit frisky. How much coffee did you drink this morning?” Panther asked..

“Only two.. I did forget to take my meds. Again.” Wolf said, smiling. He had mild adhd..

Ok, he actually had a big dose of it.. 

But it just made him more fun. Or annoying..

“Ah. That explains it.” Panther nods.

Wolf nods, sliding into the aisle and onto the seat where Leon was sitting.. Leon had his arms crossed and he was looking out the window.

Wolf lifted one side of the headphones from Leon's head, “What’re you listening to?”

Leon slaps his hand again, and Wolf gives him a mock wounded look.

“What’s got you all prissy?” Wolf asks.

Leon sighs and moves his headphones down to hand on his neck, “Your being annoying.”

“Yah? So?”

“Could you not?”

“That’s a big favor to ask. What do I get in return?”

“You’ll get to keep your favorite parts.” Leon glared..

Wolf put a hand to his chest, “You mean my heart?”

Panther snorted. He had his head and arms rested on the top of the seat, looking down at them..

Leon looked up at him, “What the hell is up you two? Can’t you take a nap or sit down?”

“We’re bored. And Krystal is taking a nap. And if we wake her she’ll bite our heads off. So you’re my new source of entertainment.” Wolf says.

“Go fuck yourself.” Leon said, moving to put his headphones back on. Before he could, Wolf took them from him, holding them up to his ears so he could hear the tune..

“What is this? Some piano shit?”

“It helps me keep my sanity. Especially when you are like this.” Leon snaps, taking the headphones back.

“Don’t make fun of his music taste, Wolf. Especially when yours is shit.” Panther said.

Wolf looked at him unbelievably, “My music is art.”

“Whenever I hear it I feel like it’s drilling into my soul.” 

“That’s the point.”

Leon sighs and turns his music off. “Would it be too much to ask for a little quiet?”

“It’s too quiet here. It’s driving me crazy.” Wolf said, glancing down the bus at the other students.

Most of them were talking or on their phones. 

How boring.

Wolf turned back to Leon, “Why don’t we make some noise?” He grins.

Leon arches a brow, “Do you want to get us expelled before we even make it to the resort?”

“We won’t get expelled. I just want to have some fun.”

“What are you thinking?” Panther asks..

Wolf looks over at Krystal to make sure she’s asleep. She is.

Leon smirks, “Krystal won’t like that. Especially after what you just did to Fox.”

“But Krystal is asleep.” 

Panther frowns, “I wouldn’t push it, O'donnell.”

“I’m not pushing anything. And I wasn’t thinking about Fox. I’m just looking for some entertainment. Let’s see..” Wolf scanned the rows of seats filled by students.

“Aha!”

“What?” Leon and Panther said in sync.

“Look who’s coming to us.” Wolf mused..

Fay. He remembered her name. She was walking down the aisle to the front of the bus with a take out bag that seemed to be full of garbage.

Before she could pass Wolf took a step in front of her. She took a step back so she wouldn’t run into him.

“Oh! Sorry! I didn’t see you!” Fay said.

“That’s alright hun, it’s not like you would have ran me over.” Wolf said, “Though I am curious. What are you doing over here?”

Hm? Oh! They have a big trash bag in the front of the bus! I have.. trash.” She said, holding up the bag.

“Well let me take that for you.” Wolf said, gently taking the back from her.

“Oh. Thank you!” Fay said, “Um. It was only a few feet away-“

“But we don’t want you falling. It’s not very safe walking around while the bus is driving.” Panther said.

“He’s right. Why don’t you take a seat.” Wolf said, gesturing to Leon’s seat.

“But- Leon’s sitting there. And I have my own set back-“

“No. It’s alright, we don’t want you falling in the way back, and Leon doesn’t bite. Right Leon?” Wolf says..

“Of course he doesn’t. Ok. I’ll stay for a bit.” Fay said, sitting next to Leon. The lizard didn’t seem to mind, but he gave Wolf a look, a silent question asking what he was up to.

Wolf ignored the silent question, and instead sat down in the seat across the aisle, “So, your name is Fay, right?”

Fay nodded, “Yeah. I’m surprised you know.” She laughed..

“Why wouldn’t I? You certainly make a statement wherever you go.”

Fay chuckled bashfully, “Is that a good thing?”

“Of course. The little speech you made back there was adorable.” Panther purred..

Fay blushed, “Oh. I didn’t mean to. Oh gosh.. you heard that?” She laughed nervously..

“Your voice carries.” Leon said bluntly.

“Anyway, I’ve been wondering.. Why does a cutie like you hang out with a bunch of rowdy boys?” Wolf asked.

Fay frowned, “Aren't you all rowdy boys?”

Panther laughs, “Touché.”

“Why do you hang out with Fox and his gang?” Wolf clarified..

“Why not? They’re fun to hang out with.” 

“We’re fun.” Wolf said.

“In what way?” Fay said, a brow raised.

Wolf laughed, “Whatever fun you like.”

“Well.. I try hanging out with everyone. Not just them.. they’re just the people I fit in with most.” 

“I’d say you could fit anywhere.” Wolf mused.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Another voice, from behind them..

Wolf turns and looks at their intruder..

“Bill.” Wolf nods at him.

“Wolf.” Bill says in a way that might as well been “fuck you”.

“Can we help you?” 

“I’m just curious why you all are flocking over Fay..” Bill said, crossing his arms.

“We’re just talking. Right, Fay?” Wolf said.

Fay nodded, smiling reassuringly at Bill, “We we’re just talking.”

“They aren’t bothering you?..” Bill asked her, starting to look intimidating at the three males gazes on him.

“Why would we do that?” Panther said, tilting his head..

Bill frowned, “I.. don’t know.”

“Don’t worry Bill. They’re not harassing me or anything.” Fay said, turning towards him and sitting on her knees on the seat.. “Is there something you need?” She asked him..

“Uh- I.. no. I just-“ Bill suddenly looked unsure of himself..

Wolf smirked, “Why don’t you go sit down? Wouldn’t want you to fall.”

Fay nodded, “Busses can be dangerous Bill.” 

Bill sighed, “Right. I’ll talk to you later then, Fay..” he said, staring at the other guys for a second before going back to his seat.. 

Wolf watched him go, amused at the dog’s try at being the hero.. 

“Wonder what that was about. He looked worried.” Fay frowned.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Wolf said. “Tell me Fay.. Do you have any plans for this week?”

“I mean, we’re going to a resort. Of course I have plans. I want to try everything!” She smiles.

Wolf almost felt bad for playing around with such innocent prey.. 

“Well, you’ll have to meet up with us. We’d love your company. Especially Leon.” Wolf smiled after the lizard.

Leon tensed, shooting him a look..

Fay giggles, “Really?”

“Oh yes. You made quite an impression on him. On all of us really.” Wolf said.

Fay shrugged, “I guess we could hang out. We have two whole weeks after all.”

“Perfect. Can’t wait.” 

Fay smiles, “Well, I’m gonna go back to my seat.. if that’s ok. I’m actually feeling quite tired..”

“You? Tired?” Leon asked.

“I didn’t get any sleep last night. I was too excited.” Fay said sheepishly..

“Well, you probably should rest up before we start our glorious adventure.” Panther smiled..

“Right. Don’t want to be tired when you get ther.” Wolf nodded.

Fay stood up, “Ok. It was fun chatting! I’ll look forward to hanging out soon!” Fay smiles..

“And thank you for gracing us with your presence.” Panther said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Leon rolled his eyes.

Fay giggles, “Right. Thanks!” She said to the boys as she made her way back to her seat. While watching her Wolf noticed both Bill and the goons in the back watching with unease. 

Hah. Good.

“What the fuck dude?” Leon said..

Wolf turned to him, “What? Isn’t it true? You seem to enjoy her company.” He smiles.

“I have only talked to her once or twice.” Leon grumbled..

“But you like her?” Panther smiled.

“No. Of course not!” Leon hissed. His tail flicked irritatedly. 

“She’s a darling girl, though.” Panther said.

“Which is why we shouldn’t mess with her.” Leon said, turning away and looking out the window.

Wolf and Panther shared an amused look.

“Don’t worry Leon. We’ll leave her all to you.” Wolf smirked..

Leon gave him a vulgar gesture, and Wolf laughed. 

“I hate you.” Leon mumbled.

“Naturally.”


	8. Oh. Hey roomie.

*Log # 4  
I can’t say I’m particularly happy with the roommate they assigned me with, but I guess it could be worse.. I don’t have much to unpack, so I am sitting outside, looking down at the beautiful view of the lake. It reminds me so much of my angel. I’m so anxious not being able to keep an eye on them at the moment. I’d love to share this beautiful view with them.. *

Any longer on this bus and Wolf was going to explode. 

It’s about one o’clock, and the last hours traveling here had been utterly boring. It took all his strength and self control to not jump out a window. 

But hey, here they were. 

Leon squinted at the sign as the bus waited to be let in by the gatekeeper. 

“It says ‘Welcome to Fortuna Resor-“

“-I know what it says.” Leon hissed, cutting Wolf off. 

“It just looked like you were having trouble.” Wolf said, crossing his arms.

“I can read.” Leon said quietly.

He probably couldn’t. Leon had dyslexia, which made it hard for him to read. Leon thought of it as a disability. Krystal viewed it as a way to strengthen his mind and intellect. Wolf saw it as a great way to get out of homework.

“I never said you couldn’t.” Wolf said, looking over at Krystal who had just woken up.

“Morning princess.”

“Are we here?” Krystal asked drowsily, sitting up in her seat.

“Indeed we are. And it’s taking them forever to let us in.” Wolf said.

Krystal stretches, “Why do they need a gate?”

“We’re going through the back of the resort. You know, because we have reservations or something.” Panther said.

“Know it all.” Wolf said. Krystal threw Leon’s sweatshirt over, hitting Wolf square in the face.

“Oops. Sorry.” Krystal smiles.

Wolf took the sweatshirt off him, “Are you still mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad?” Krystal said, her smile widening. At least she wasn’t ignoring him anymore..

Wolf shrugged, “Wouldn’t know. I don't know how anyone could be mad at my charming face.” 

“You look better with your face covered up.” Leon smirked.

Wolf turns toward Leon, “You’ll eat those words-“ He said as he threw the sweatshirt over Leon’s head, and then proceeded to playfully strangle him..

All fun ended when the bus lurched forward and Wolf fell back off the seat and landed on his back in the aisle, Leon falling on top of him and taking the advantage to take the sweatshirt off his head and push it into Wolf’s face..

The two wrestled for a good couple minutes, Some confused students watched from their seats.. Panther and Krystal didn’t bat an eye, this was kind of their normal.

Finally a teacher seemed to notice.. “Hey! What are you two doing?” He asked, standing up from his seat in the front of the bus. This drew even more attention..

The two paused in their fighting.. Wolf had Leon pushed against the edge of a seat while Leon had a foot pushing against Wolf’s torso.. 

“Nothing.” Wolf said sheepishly..

“Can’t you two sit still while the bus is moving? You could get yourself or someone hur-“

The teacher was cut off by another lurching stop of the bus, and almost fell over themselves.. Leon took the opportunity to kick Wolf in the gut, pushing the canine back into his own seat..

“Don’t worry. We’re done.” Leon said to the teacher, sitting back in his seat with a satisfied smile.

Wolf clutches his gut and glares at Leon, “Bitch.” Which only made Leon look more happy with himself, which was a rare sight, so Wolf didn’t push the matter any more..

The teacher seemed to recover from almost falling and brushed off the front of their shirt. “Try to behave while we’re here, will you?” He grumbled, sitting back down.

“Hear that Wolf? Behave.” Krystal said from the seat behind his.. 

Wolf rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Leon. 

After the bus was parked one of the teachers gave the students a briefing on how things were going to work, and what the general rules were..

Then the students filed out of the bus into a small parking lot that seemed to be behind a large building. They waited over by the trailer to claim their luggage. All Wolf had was his duffle bag he brought on the bus and a small suitcase. 

After gathering their stuff the students were supposed to wait there in the parking lot for everyone to gather their belongings.

Then one of the teachers, the nice one, whistled to get everyone’s attention.

“Alright! The building we are behind right now is the apartment rooms that have been reserved for all of you. Each room will have two students assigned to it. We have the keys here with your names and the number of your room. Try not to lose these keys, we’ve already paid this place enough.” There were chuckles among some of the teachers and students..

“All roommates have been determined by a random group generator found on my phone. If you have a problem with your roommate, I don’t care.” Said the teacher who had gotten mad at Wolf and Leon earlier..

The female teacher spoke up again: “Well, let’s try our best to get along with each other and have a great time. Anyway.. after you all go to your rooms and drop off your stuff, you can either stay and unpack or meet up at the mess hall. Either way we need you all to be at the mess hall at four-thirty for dinner. We ask that you don’t wander off.. you’ll have plenty of time to explore the resort the next two weeks of our stay.”

While the teacher had been talking, Fara, the class representative, had started handing out the keys to the student’s dorms. Wolf winked at her when she handed him his, but Fara only rolled her eyes and continued handing out keys.

“She really doesn’t like you.” Panther said.

“Or she really likes me, and she’s pretending to hate me to cover it up.” Wolf smirked.

“You wish.” Leon said. He was looking down at the key, trying to read the label attached to the key.

“Any of you my roommate? I got 106.” Panther said. Wolf glanced down at his, “Nah. I’m room 103. Leon?”

Leon held it up to them. 104.

“Well fuck. Who’s the asshole that separated all of us?” Wolf said. 

“Whatever stupid generator the author happened to find online.” Panther said.

Wolf sighed, “Oh well. Maybe I’ll just drop in at one of your rooms.”

“That’s probably against the rules.” Leon said.

“You think I give a fuck? Let’s go.” Wolf said, starting to walk towards the building they’d been directed to. It was two stories high, and had a deck in the second story. Wolf realized there wasn’t actually a first story, the building was just lifted up so it could overlook the lake below.

The lake was beautiful. It seemed that most of the resort was built all around it. 

Wolf walked up the stairs to the deck. He scanned the doors, finally finding his. He jammed the key in the lock and unlocked the door, kicking it open..

The room was pretty nice, like a hotel room but more cozy. There was a bathroom to his left as soon as he walked in. At least the bathrooms didn’t have to be shared among all the boys.

There were two double sized beds and two drawers to store their stuff. Wolf swung his bag and suitcase onto the door closest to the door. 

There were a couple framed pictures on the walls and a desk between the two drawers. 

The bathroom was nice too. Everything was clean and organized. Walking out of the bathroom, Wolf noticed a closet he hadn’t noticed on his way in. The front door had been hiding it. Wolf opened the door only to find a small washing machine and dryer.

Wolf closed the closet door and headed back into the bathroom to do his business..

While inside Wolf heard the door open. There were footsteps and the sound of a suitcase rolling.. Wolf assumed it was probably his roommate..

Wolf finished up in the bathroom and opened the door quietly, walking out and looking over at the beds.

Well shit. 

It was as if someone with higher power was really pissed off with Wolf today. 

Despite his displeasure, Wolf forced himself to smile and knocked on the wall next to him, causing the fox to turn towards him.

“Hey roomie.”

Fox didn’t understand what he’d done to deserve such torture. 

It was enough that he had to sit through lunch with the dude.. but be his roommate for two weeks? 

“What are you doing in here?” Fox asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Wolf.

Wolf put his hands up, “Hey, don’t get all mad or whatever at me. This is my room.”

“Your kidding..”

“Wish I was.”

Fox sighed and rubbed his face.

“Ok. Let’s just ignore each other and stay out of each other's way, ok? I don’t want any trouble.”

Wolf leans against the wall with his arms crossed, “I never wanted any trouble.”

“That’s hard to believe.” Fox said, turning away from Wolf and opening his suitcase..

“Why’s that?”

“Huh, I don’t know.. Maybe it’s because you're an ass to me any chance you get.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. That’s just my personality.” 

Fox scoffed, “So you’re fine with how everyone sees you then?”

“How do people see me?”

Fox occupies himself with organizing his clothes in the drawer across from his bed so he didn’t have to face Wolf.. “Well, most people think you're a despicable douche who only cares about himself.” 

Wolf chuckled, “Really?”

“Yes, really. And I’m trying to understand why you’re ok with that.” 

“I honestly don’t care how people view me. They don’t matter. I won’t have to deal with them after the end of this vacation. As a matter of fact, I don’t even have to deal with them now. They’re all just shadows.” Wolf said, looking up at the ceiling fan with mild interest..

“Unless one of them ends up being a coworker or your boss.” Fox pointed out, dumping his socks in the top drawer..

Wolf huffs, “Doubt it. Why would I work for someone when I don’t even need to work at all?”

Fox turned to him, “Uh, to earn money? Pay your bills and buy food?”

“I don’t need to. I got that all covered.”

“How so?”

“When I’m 19 all my father’s inheritance goes to me.”

Fox grimaces, “So you're a trust fund kid.”

“My old man was a greedy son of a bitch.” Wolf smiled, “But I guess I can’t complain. He’s gone now and I inherit all his shit.”

“Must be nice.” Fox said as he put the last of his things away. “You could still get a job and make a life for yourself.”

“I’m living my life right now.”

“Aren’t you wanting to go to college and get a job? Or have a family?”

Wolf laughed, “That’s funny. Krystal said the same thing. Maybe you two really were meant for eachother.” Before Fox could say anything, Wolf adds, “Do I honestly look like the type who gets married and works at an insurance company or whatever?”

Fox frowned, “You could-“

“No. I’m not. I’m not gonna get married and have kids or any of that. I’m gonna waste away like all of us do. But I intend to do it in style. Not in a hospital bed surrounded by all my ‘loved ones’.” Wolf said, turning away and heading towards the door..

“What’s your problem with me?” Fox said, making Wolf pause at the door..

“I don’t have a problem with you. I don’t have a problem with anyone.” Wolf said, then opened the door and walked out, leaving Fox alone. 

Fox watched him go, confused on what Wolf meant. What did he mean he had a problem with no one? He seemed to always have a problem with someone.

Fox shook his head and sighed. Fretting on this will only make it worse. Fox took a deep breath.

There was a pounding at the door that made Fox jump. He hurriedly ran to the door and opened it..

“Hey dude. You ok? You look stressed..” Falco said.

“I’m fine.” Fox lied.

“Alright. Well me and Slippy are gonna go meet up with Miyu and Fay at the mess hall. You coming?”

Fox nodded, “Of course.” He said, “Give me a second.” 

Fox stepped back into his room to grab his key. A pill bottle fell out of his bag.. He eyed it for a moment, then slipped it back into his bag. 

He walked out and locked the door. Slippy appeared and was standing with Falco.

“So.. who’s your roommates?” Fox asked as they walked down the stairs leading down from the rooms.

“I got Bill.” Falco said. 

“Dmitri. He’s a friend of Bill I think.” Slippy said, “He’s very loud..”

“What do you expect? He’s a lion.” Falco chuckled..

“What about you Fox?” Slippy asked.

“Wolf.”

Both Slippy and Falco’s eyes widened..

“The shine just ain’t shining on you today is it?” Falco said, “That’s some real bad luck.”

“Yah, something like that.” Fox sighed.

“Well hey, it’s not too bad. It’s not like he’s going to purposely keep you up at night or mess with you.” Slippy said.

“I hope not.” Fox grumbled, kicking a rock as they made their way down the path towards the mess hall.

The camp was nice. The lake was beautiful, and the pine trees and buildings gave it a warm camping feeling.

The mess hall was huge. Almost as big as a basketball court. The front side of it was mostly windows and glass doors, probably to let natural light in, Fox guessed.. The ceiling was tall inside, and there were round tables with six to seven chairs around each, scattered around the room.

The whole place was made to look like a big log cabin. Even the tables and chairs were a nice polished wood. 

“This place is pretty nice.” Slippy said.

“If this is where we dine, I can’t wait to see what the food is.” Falco grinned.

Fox looked around. Only a couple students were here, not including Wolf and his guys. Which meant they were probably out messing around the resort, not that Fox was complaining. They could stay away as long as they liked.

“Hey guys!” Said a peppy voice from behind them.

Fox turned to see Fay with Bill. Bill seemed antsy as always.. 

“Hey. Where’s Miyu? Is she not your roommate?” Fox asked.

Fay sighed, “No, sadly. My roommate is Krystal, but she’s chill.” She said, “I didn’t see Miyu on the way here.. hopefully she’s ok.”

“I bet she’s fine. She seems like she can take pretty good care of herself.” Bill said.

“Your right, of course she can. I’m more worried about the poor soul who may be causing her trouble.” Fay laughed, “I’m joking. Kind of. Anyway, Bill wants to join us for dinner, if that’s alright with you guys?”

Falco looked amused, “He wants to hang out with us? Or just Fa-“

“-Of course he can.” Fox interrupted Falco, saving Bill from embarrassment. Fox shot Falco a look.

“Thanks guys.” Bill said. 

“Of course. The more the merrier.” Fox said.

“Do we just wait here until everyone’s here?” Slippy asked, looking around curiously. 

“No idea, but I saw a snack machine over there and I’m starving.” Falco said.

Without hesitation the group followed him to the snack machine he’d referred to. 

“I’m starving. How much are these?!” Fay said, looking into the machine like a kid looking into a candy store.. 

“Dollar each.” Falco said, fishing some money from his pocket. He pulls out a dollar and inserts it, and the group watches patiently as Falco presses the keypad for the number of his snack and the machine groans.

They wait for a second.. two seconds.. three. 

The machine stops, the snack barely hanging from its slot. Falco curses, “No! Don’t do this to me! I paid good money!” He tried shaking the machine, but the snack didn't budge.

“I can’t believe I’ve been cheated like this.” Falco said.

“I’m sure we can ask one of the staff members to help us out?” Bill suggested. 

“Or you could put another dollar in it?” Slippy said.

Suddenly the machine made a painful noise and shook, and the snack fell to the take-out port. They all turned to see Miyu there, looking somewhat pissed.

“How’d you do that?” Falco asked, collecting his snack.

“I kicked it.” Miyu grumbled, “It just needed some persuasion.”

Fay frowned, “Are you alright Miyu?”

“I’m fine. Just got some know it all, prissy roommate.” Miyu said, sitting down in one of the many chairs.

“Wait, who?” 

“Fara.” Miyu said in disgust.

“Do you and here have beef or something?” Fox asked, sitting down in a seat next to her..

“No. She’s just a lot like my older sisters, and I hate it.” Miyu said. “Also I’m pretty sure she’s a homophobe or something.”

“Did she say something mean to you?” Fay asked.

“No. But the look she gave me when she found out I’m her roommate.. I could tell she doesn’t like me.” Miyu slouched in her seat.

“You aren’t the only one who’s disappointed with the roommate.” Fox said, “I got Wolf.”

Miyu cringed, “That's bad karma dude. What’d you do to piss off fate?” 

“I can’t think of anything.” Fox said, tipping his chair back slightly. 

“Maybe if we ask I could switch rooms with Wolf. He and Fara would be perfect together.” She said.

Falco snorted, “Or they’d tear eachother apart in a single night.” 

“Also, girls and boys can’t dorm together.” Bill pointed out.

“They’re both from the same part of hell, aren’t they?” Miyu said, coaxing a chuckle from Fox.

“I can talk to Fara if you’d like.” Fay said to Miyu, taking her hand.

Miyu smiles, “Nah it’s fine. I can handle her.”

“Alright..”

“When are they going to feed us? I’m starving.” Miyu said.

“Whenever everyone gets here I suppose..” Bill said.

“They better get here soon.” Miyu said, taking a chip from the snack bag Falco had gotten..

“Hey, those are mine! I paid for then!”

“And I helped you get them.” Miyu said, plopping the chip in her mouth.

Fox smiled.. Watching his friends made him calm. Less stressed. He felt comfortable and safe with them. 

They were family.


	9. Testing The Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to add before I get more into the story that I have expiereince with things such as adhd, depression, anxiety, abuse, etc.. I want to make that very clear because sometimes people take writing like this and get angry because they say it is something not to joke with. I KNOW what I am talking about. Most of what the characters go through are based off real life people I know who have gone through these things. I am no stranger to depression and family hardships. I just hope these characters come off as genuine and realistic. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you stay to read more!

*Log # 5  
Dinner tonight was sickening. My food tasted like ash. Not because it was bad food. No, my appetite was ruined by that THING who was drooling over MY love. They sat so close. I almost snapped right then and there.. but I had to keep my cool. If that monster thinks it is ok to look at my love that way, he will soon see his errors. *

This place had pretty damn good food. 

As soon as the teachers made sure all the students had made it to the mess hall, we were instructed to take our seats and any of the tables and wait for food. About fifteen minutes later we were served dinner by staff members, who took plates and dishes of food to each of the tables. 

The meal tonight is hamburgers, tater tots, pasta salad, baked beans, all that good stuff you would have at a barbecue.. 

Fox and the others start shoveling food into their plates immediately. While they started eating a tall, female squirrel whistled for attention. She looked to be one of the staff members..

“Alright students, listen up.” She said, smiling. “We are so glad you guys are here! We’re hoping these next two weeks will be fun for you!” She looks around at the students. “But of course there are rules that I need to go over. Don’t worry, it’s nothing big.”

Fox looked over at where Krystal was sitting.. Wolf was kicking Panther under the table. Leon was eyeing Wolf with distaste while saying something to Krystal..

“So the rules are simple. Number one: You are not allowed to be outside your cabins from 11 to 5. This is for safety reasons, mainly because our staff isn’t working at those times.. so the lake and shops won’t be open anyway.

“Number two: There are certain perimeters you must stay in. Please stay to this side of the lake. The other side is for our normal visitors, and we’d like to keep you separate from them. On your tables there are brochures with a map that show the borders and where our little area is. It will also have meal times and times in which certain events and activities are open, and where to find them.

Fox picks up a little booklet on the table, flipping through the pictures and words until he finds the map in the back. Interesting.. 

“Last thing, I’m sure you all know this rule by now. No guys in the girls’ dorms, no girls in the boys’ dorms. Got it?” She said, her smile mischievous as she looks around the room. “Alright then. Make sure to have fun and stay safe. We are glad to have you here seniors.” 

The woman walked off, and one of our teachers stands up and clasps her hands, “Please mind the rules. It is a privilege for us to be here and we should respect the people taking care of us.” She looks over at a big clock on one of the tall walls.. “Looks like it’s almost 3 o’clock. Whenever you are done you can leave and go exploring for a while. None of the activities are open to us tonight but you can go look at the stores. There’s also a volleyball court and a big game room. We want you all at your dorms by eleven. Tonight we’ll be doing a reign check just to make sure you all get to your rooms safely.. Now go and have some fun!” She said.

By the time they were done talking Fox was done with his food. It seemed the others were too. They sat and talked for a while.. Falco and Fox exchange amused looks as Fay talked to an awkward Bill. Fay didn’t seem to notice, but Bill had an obvious goofy smile on his face. Miyu and Slippy were making a strange contraption out of a bunch of wooden toothpicks Miyu had found. 

Fox keeps glancing over at Krystal’s table. She and Panther are now talking.. The big cat is listening to her with a genuine curious look, smiling at times.. He says something that makes Krystal laugh. Fox feels something tug in his chest. 

Before Fox looked away he locked eyes with icy blue ones..

Leon stares back, his eyes seemed to be searching Fox’s. The chameleon gave him a questioning tilt of his head, and Fox frowned and looked down at his hands. Fox’s fur stood on end and he fought the instinct to look back up at him..

“You ok?” Falco asked.

Fox looks up at him, “Yeah, I’m fine. What’s up?”

Falco shrugged, “We’re thinking about checking out the game room, if that’s cool with you.” 

Fox nodded, “Sure. Sounds fun..” 

Students had already finished eating and many were heading out to explore the camp. Fox and his gang got up and walked towards the doors.. Not able to help himself, Fox glanced back once more at the lizard. Leon was sitting idly as Panther and Krystal talked.. Where the hall was Wolf? Fox caught sight of grey fur.. Wolf had invited himself to sit with a couple of girls at another table. Fox grimaced and followed the other out of the mess hall. 

Wolf was strange. One second he was a scorching fire, who would burn you if you got too close. Another second he would be charming, like a predator playing with their prey. He never had a set mood, which drove Fox crazy to say the least. The guy had no regard for anyone, which was what stumped Fox. How could Krystal, or anyone else for the matter, deal with this guy? 

‘He helped me, you know. He took us in when we thought we were alone.’ 

That’s what Krystal had said once.. It hurt, knowing someone Fox loathed so much had been there for Krystal when Fox knew he should’ve been the one. It was hard to wrap his mind around. Wolf, helping those who needed it. Fox remembered their conversation at lunch.. What Wolf said about finding Leon beat up in an alley. He couldn’t picture the Wolf, being so indifferent to others, helping Leon.. who is so reserved and quiet.

Fox had known of Leon for longer than most. The chameleon had probably been attending this school for as long as him.. He didn’t know him though. They had seldom talked all these years. But he had always been there, and Fox wondered how he’d gone through school not seeing Leon. Actually seeing him. 

Fox was ripped from his thoughts when he bumped into somebody.. 

“Hey. Watch it.” 

Fox stumbled back, “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention..” 

“I can see that..” The monkey said, biting his lip. His name was Andrew. He is the photographer for the Senior class yearbook. He’s an interesting character.. He mostly hung out with his little group of friends, Austin and Ruffian, if he remembered correctly.. Though Fox had seen him tag along with Fara and Katt on occasion. He had no distinct personality. He was calm and observant, that’s all Fox had figured out. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Andrew said, giving Fox a polite smile, but Fox noticed the monkey’s twitching tail and ears, and the irritated look. 

Fox nodded and started walking past him, not wanting to get separated from his group. He felt Andrew’s eyes on him as he walked on..

“There you are. Thought you ditched us.” Miyu said.

“Like there’s anywhere else I’d want to be.” Fox grinned.

Miyu shrugged, “Never know.” She said. Fox notices the small contraption in her hand. Miyu presses a plastic spoon back and lets it go, it flings up and launches a small pebble at the back of Falco’s head. He turns and flares, “What was that?”

Miyu looked around in confusion, “No idea..” 

Falco glared even harder at her, “You’re SO funny.” 

Miyu smiles, “It’s not my fault your big head got in the way. Are we even going the right way?” She asked Slippy, who was leading the group with the brochure map in his hand.

“I think so?” He said, looking up, “I think it’s that big building over there.” He pointed to a building that had a big roof and no front wall.

“Seems like it. Let’s go.” Miyu said, looking over at Fay who was still talking to Bill. Fox noticed Bill’s friend, Dmitri, had tagged along as well. The lion looked elated to be included. 

The building had no front wall, which made it feel open and airy. There are skylights on the high ceiling above them, letting in a significant amount of natural light. The floor was mostly cement, and around them were many things.. There’s a basketball court, two big wooden Gaga ball pits, pool tables, shuffleboard, ping pong tables, pinball machines, and so much more. There was music playing and many students had pressure made their way here to hang out and play games.

“This place is sick.” Miyu said.

“There’s even a little ‘bar’ over there.” Falco smiled, pointing to a little area with tables and chairs. There was indeed what seemed to be a little concession stand, with a counter where you could order drinks. Though Fox assumed that they probably wouldn’t be served alcohol.

“Anyone up for a game of Pool?” Fay said, picking up a pool cue stick. 

Falco smiled and grabbed one for himself, “You’re on.” He said..

Fox and the other joined them. They had been playing for a couple minutes when Fox noticed Krystal and Wolf walked in, Leon and Panther following.. Wolf scanned the place over, as if to see if it was of his tastes. He smiled when he spotted the bar area and said something over his shoulder to the other three as he walked over to it..

Panther rolled his eyes and said something to Krystal. She shrugged and looked down at the ground, almost looking unsure of herself as she answered him. Panther smiled and bumped shoulders with her gently, saying something that instantly made her expression light up. 

To Fox’s surprise they started walking towards him and his friends.. Panther stopped and looked back at Leon, saying something. The chameleon shrugged, his arms crossed. Krystal said something else to Leon. The chameleon paused and looked towards Fox, which almost made him jump out of his skin. Leon looked to be in though.. He shrugged again, this time looking to have a more relaxed expression as he followed Krystal and Panther over..

Seeing that he had already been seen watching them, Fox turned and leaned back against the pool table and watched them approach.

“Hey Fox.” Krystal said, her tail swished gracefully behind her. 

“Hey.” Fox said, “How do you like it here so far?” 

Krystal smiles, “It’s pretty great. I can’t wait until they open activities up.” 

Fox nodded, “Me neither. But at least we get to hang out here, right?”

Krystal nodded and glanced around, “There's a lot to do.” 

Panther tilted his head and smiled, “You know, we never got an opportunity to talk, sinse Wolf messed up the whole lunch meeting.”

Fox shrugged, “There's not much to talk about..”

“Nonsense. Of course there is. Krystal has told me a lot about you.” Panther says, “Any friend of hers is a friend of mine.”

Krystal looked over at the game of pool we were playing.. Some of Fox’s friends had taken notice of the conversation and were watching.. 

“If we’re interrupting we can go..” Krystal said.

To Fox’s surprise Falco walked up to his side, smiling at Krystal and Panther, “Of course not. We’d love you to join us.” He said.

Sometimes Fox forgot that He wasn’t the only one who had been hurt when Krystal had left their group. Falco and Slippy were her friends as well. They had had a good relationship with her, and Fox felt that it was his fault they’d lost her. Of course it was his fault..

But he hadn’t lost her. She’s still here. Still talks to you. 

Fox took a deep breath. 

“Definitely. We’re finishing up a game at the moment, but when we’re done you can join in. Fox said, giving his most friendly smile.

After all, Panther isn’t the enemy. He seems like a good guy. 

“Thanks.” Krystal said, looking almost shy as she made eye contact with the rest of Fox’s friends. Fox realized that Krystal hadn’t ever really conversed with Miyu and Fay much.

“This is Fay, Miyu, Bill, and.. Dimitri?” Fox had pointed out the people, but noticed the lion wasn’t here..

“He.. ran off. He does that a lot.” Bill said. “Nice to meet you two.” He said to Krystal and Panther.

Panther nodded, and Krystal smiled, “Nice to meet you too.”

“Hey! I love your hair!” Fay said, walking over to Krystal. 

Krystal smiles, “Thank you.” She says, consciously raising a hand to play with a lock of her short hair..

The group continued their game until Fay, Bill, and Slippy won as a team. 

“I call a rematch. My teammates suck.” Miyu says. 

“You weren’t the best at it either.” Falco said to her. 

Miyu smiles, “Exactly why I need good teammates to make me look good.”

Fox smiles and hands a cue to Krystal, “Want a turn?” 

She smiles, “I.. don’t really know how to play.”

“I’ll show you if you like.” Panther said. 

Krystal smiles, “Actually, how about you play for me. I’ll watch.” She said, handing the cue to Panther.

Panther shrugged, “Of course my lady. I will do you justice.” He said, and he kneel before and hold the cue like a knight being knighted. Krystal scoffed playfully, “You’re a goof.” 

“We playing or not. I can’t wait to beat yalls asses.” Miyu said, spinning a cue in her hand.

“We’ll see about that.” Falco said, pushing up the sleeves of his jacket. 

Panther walks closer to the pool table, “And who’s team shall I be on?”

Miyu looks him over, “Me. Us felines must stay together.” She said. Panther chuckles and nods.

“Fine. Then I’ll have Fay. AND Slippy.” Falco said. 

Miyu squints thoughtfully, “We need one more..” 

Panther looks over at Bill, “How about you?”

Bill shrugs, “Um- sure. I can do another round.”

Fox and Krystal watched as the two teams played. Miyu and Falco talked dirty like they always do. Bill kept congratulating Fay whenever she scored. It was obvious the dog was totally into her, but Fay seemed to not notice.

Fox looked over and saw Leon watching the others play, his gazed almost unfocused. He had kept a distance from the group.

“Is he ok?” Fox asked.

“Who?” Krystal said, confused.

“Leon. He doesn’t seem to be enjoying any of this.”

Krystal glances over at him, “Oh.. that’s just Leon. He doesn’t usually hang around anyone other than Wolf, Panther and me.”

“He doesn’t seem like the shy type.” 

“He had social anxiety, or something. Lots of people kind of freak him out. That’s why he’s on edge.” Krystal said, looking back at Fox, “He’s like a little animal.. you need to be careful around him or you’ll spook him. He has a tendency to do flight or fight, which is why he can come off as cold.”

Fox smiled, “You’ve always had a talent for figuring people out.”

Krystal looks away, “Not exactly. I never figured you out.”

They sit in silence, watching the others play their game. They smile and laugh together..

“I know.. I know I can’t force you and Wolf to be friends. I never cared about you being friends.” Krystal said, rubbing her hands together. “I just. I can’t juggle being friends with both of you. I thought.. I thought I could smooth out the tension between you two, but it’s none of my business. I shouldn’t force you two to.. converse.”

Fox looked over to where Wolf is. He’s still standing at the counter, talking to a girl who’s been serving him drinks. 

“What did you mean.. that one time.. You told me he helped you.” Fox asked.

Krystal exhaled, “When I walked away from you three, I convinced myself I wasn’t going to get close to people again. I thought if I did, I’d only get hurt.

“But then I met Wolf. He was a jerk. He still is. But- that’s not ALL he is. I think that’s the problem people have. They see what they want to see from someone.. or they see what they are shown, but they don’t choose to look further.”

Fox thought of Leon. Never had he in all these years taken the time to talk to him. They’d both been here since 2nd grade. Fox hadn’t looked any further than he thought he should..

That’s what was amazing about Krystal. She never stopped looking for more. She always was willing to take on any part of you that you either hated or loved. She wanted it all.

That’s why Fox and Krystal hadn’t lasted. He’d been too scared to show her what he hated about himself. He still was.

“Anyway.. Wolf and I met at a coffee shop. He had recognized me from school.”

“Wolf drinks coffee?” Fox asks.

Krystal smiles, “He’s kind of a coffee addict.”

Fox nodded, “Sorry. Keep going..”

Krystal sighed, “He came over and talked to me, and back then I was still a bit.. closed off and bitter. That’s what he said drew him to me. My ‘pissed off bitch aura’ is what he called it.

I kind of brushed him off. But he kept bothering me. And I finally gave in.. He asked me if I wanted to go on a drive.”

“And you trusted that?” Fox asks.

“Of course not. He seemed like the guy who would hook up with any girl, you know? He isn’t like that, though. He said if he freaked me out I could knock him out with a frying pan, but then we’d probably crash.”

“He had a frying pan?”

Krystal snorted, “In the back seat. Don’t ask me why. He never told me. So.. he took me to this house, and I was super freaked out. Like I was about to smack him with that pan. But then he started laying it on the horn until some pissed off guy came out and told him to scram, but when the guy went back inside, Leon slipped out of a second story window. I was very confused.. Then he proceeded to climb down his house and join us in the car.”

“He snuck out?” 

“He lives with his uncle who is this total asshat. He sneaks out most of the time.” Krystal says, glancing at Leon again before continuing, “Leon didn’t ask any question to why I was there. He just hopped in the car and we drove off. Wolf introduced us, but it was really awkward..

Then he took us to his- I mean, Panther’s house to be specific. Though Wolf lives with them most of the time.”

“He has another house..?”

“He has a really nice house.. but his mom and her boyfriend are there most of the time. And he rather not be there. So he took us to Panther’s house and turned off the car. He got out and I wasn’t going to follow, because I was freaked out..

But then this lady opens the front door and says hello to them. And Wolf is very polite to her. Like abnormally polite. Then Panther came out, and I realized this must be Panther’s mom.

Wolf waved me over. I came up and Panther’s mom was very happy to see me, and she took us inside and Wolf introduced me. I felt.. oddly welcomed. And so she made us lunch and we talked. And you wouldn’t believe it.. but Wolf never cusses in front of Panther’s mom. It’s crazy.

“And so.. I started hanging out with them more often. They were kind to me. And they never acted any different around me. I was just another one of them.

“Wolf had helped me from becoming withdrawn from others. I wouldn’t be hanging out with you guys if he hadn’t forced his way into my life.”

Fox looked down at his hands, they felt shaky. 

“Who wouldn’t want you in their life?” Fox says, smiling.. 

Krystal smiles, “I’m sorry.. I totally poured that all out.”

“Well I asked. It’s nice to know you had someone.” Fox said, avoiding her gaze.

Krystal said nothing. There was nothing to really be said to that. 

“And what about Panther and Leon? How did Wolf help them?”

“Well.. Panther more saved Wolf’s life really.. He was at a park when he found Wolf… hurting himself.. This is between you and me, alright?” Krystal said, looking at Fox intensely. Fox nods..

“Ok.. well. I guess Panther convinced him to stop. And the Panther started getting to know him, and one day Wolf invited him to his house. 

“Apparently the house had been a mess. Dirty dishes piling up in the sink, didn’t look like anyone had dusted in ages, some of the lights were burned out. Beautiful house, but no one was taking care of it. Wolf’s father was trashing it and getting arrested.. as his mom kept leaving..

“So one way or another Panther got Wolf to come over and stay at his place. And they’ve been like that ever since.”

Fox watched her thoughtfully. “That’s.. interesting.”

Krystal nodded, “Panther is very kind. He doesn’t like seeing people hurt.”

Fox watched as she looked over at Panther, and he realized how much better he was then Fox. Kind, open, considerate, polite..

There he goes again.. comparing himself with everyone else.

“Thank you. For sharing.” Fox said.

Krystal smiles, “Of course. Just.. keep it to yourself, alright?”

“Of course.”

“And how about you? How’d Miyu and Fay join your group?” Krystal asked.

Fox smiles, “I’m not even sure.. I guess they just slowly started hanging out with us. Miyu and Fay had already been friends before they started spending time with us. And Fay just really liked making friends. One day she literally dragged Miyu over to our lunch table and started talking with us.. We haven’t been able to get rid of her ever since.” Fox joked..

“She seems very lively. And bold.” Krystal says.

“She is. And she can be a bit much sometimes.. but we love her for that.”

Krystal smiles, “I’m glad we both found good friends.”

Fox nods, smiling as well, “Yah. Me too.”

Suddenly a shadow falls over them, and a grid voice from behind them says, “Sadly they don’t serve any fucking alcohol here. Not even a fucking pina colada.”

Krystal rolls her eyes, “Your eighteen Wolf. Your fucking underage.” 

Fox’s eyebrows shot up. He wasn’t used to hearing Krystal cuss..

“In Europe 16 year olds can drink.” Wolf said, holding a bottle of orange cream soda in his right hand, his left arm slung over an unfortunate lizard’s shoulder.

“It’s a good thing you're not European then. Your French accent is shit.” Leon said, pushing away from Wolf..

Wolf chuckled, “Touché. Oh, hey roomie.” Wolf said, grinning at Fox.

“Hey..”

Krystal’s eyes widen, “Roomie?”

“Unfortunately.” Fox said.

Wolf shakes his head in a sad way, “My roomie doesn’t like me.” He said to Krystal.

“I wonder why.” Krystal says sarcastically. “My roommate is Fay.”

“Lucky.” Wolf says, taking a swig of his pop. “I’d love her as my roommate.”

Leon scoffed, and Wolf raised an eyebrow at him, “But I know someone who’d love it even more.”

Fox looked at Krystal questioningly.. She shakes her head, “Wolf stop. You know he doesn’t like you teasing him.”

“Are you joking? He loves when I tease him.” Wolf said, sneering at Leon, “And he loooooooves Fa-“ 

Wolf doesn’t get a chance to finish when Leon punches him in the gut. Wolf doubles over and wheezes. 

“You deserved that.” Krystal said, watching him slouch to his knees with disinterest.

“Yah. Probably.” Wolf said, coughing a bit.

Leon took the bottle of pop from Wolf’s hand and finished what was left, then placed it back in Wolf’s hand. Krystal snickered, shaking her head.

Leon looked up at Fox, “You want a go at him? I know you have your beef.”

Fox shakes his head and chuckles, stepping back from Wolf. “I’m good.”

“You’re all such bullies.” Wolf said from the ground.


	10. Rise and Shine . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this turned out way longer then I suspected. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Its going to get way more crazy from here on..

*Log # 6  
I overheard what he is planning to do with his friends tomorrow as soon as activities are open.. This may make my work much easier. I almost feel sad for him. He never really did anything wrong.. not yet at least. But if I let him go unpunished, who’s to say he won’t make moves on my angel? He won’t get away with this. My plan has its flaws.. I am not positive he will be the one who falls into my trap. What if someone else did..? But the way I’m setting it up is common psychology. If it works he will be the one to take the bait. Then I will have saved my darling from any pain he would have brought them. *

Wolf opens his eye, blinking slowly as his vision clears up. At first his surroundings felt unfamiliar, but then he slowly recognized the dorm room in which he was staying during the retreat. Wolf sat up in his bed and stretched. His back gave a satisfying chain of cracks as he arched his back. 

Wolf looked over to see Fox’s bed empty. He heard the sound of falling water on the other side of the wall, where the bathroom was. Wolf swung his legs off the bed and pushed himself up. He slowly strolled towards the bathroom door, knocking on it a couple times. There was silence. Wolf turned the doorknob, and the door clicked open. 

Wolf casually sauntered in and looked at himself in the mirror. His fur was a mess, as usual. Wolf ran his hand through it, not making it any better. He sighed and turned the knob of the sink and washed his face. He took a small towel from a ringlet on the wall and dried his face with it. 

The shower knob squeaked as it was turned, and the shower water gradually slowed to dripping. The shower curtain was pulled back, followed by a squeak of surprise.

“What- what are you doing in here?! I’m showering!” Fox said, grabbing the shower curtain to cover himself with. 

Wolf looked at him through the mirror, “You should’ve locked the fucking door then.” He looks back at his reflection and examines his teeth, using a claw to pick at some invisible disturbance in between his teeth. 

“Don’t you have any sense of decency?” Fox said, reaching for a towel while trying not to show any of his body off to Wolf.

Wolf chuckled, “We’re both men here, Fox. No shame in being comfortable with each other. You afraid I’ll see something you're embarrassed about~?” Wolf sneered at him through the mirror.

Fox glared back at him, then disappeared behind the shower curtain to dry himself. “Some people like their privacy, Wolf.” He grumbled..

“It’s not like I’m eyeing your business Fox. Geez.” Wolf took off his eyepatch to examine his sealed eye socket to make sure it was clean. At that moment Fox stepped out of the shower and stopped abruptly when he caught sight of his missing eye in the mirror. 

Wolf raised an eyebrow at him when he noticed Fox’s look.. “What? Never seen a missing eye?”

Fox tore his gaze away and continued walking towards the bathroom door. “Yes. I have. It’s just weird seeing someone as young as you without it..” 

“People are born without certain body parts all the time. It’s not abnormal.” Wolf said, carefully laying his eyepatch on the bathroom counter.

“But you weren’t born without it, were you? There’s scarring..” Fox said curiously.

“Yah no. I lost it.”

“Lost it? Like one day you woke up and your eye was gone?”

“Yes, I misplaced it.” Wolf rolled his eye, “No. It was a.. accident.” He said.

“Acci-“

Wolf cut him off, “Hey, I’d like to take a shower. I don’t care if you stay and watch but either way keep the door open. It’s fucking steaming in here.”

Fox grimaces and backs out of the bathroom, “I’m fine, thanks..” He said, turning and disappearing in the bedroom. Wolf turned the shower on again, this time keeping it at a colder temp. Hot showers made him light headed..

Wolf stripped down and threw his clothes into a pile outside the bathroom, seconds later he heard a scoff from the other room. Wolf snorted and stepped into the shower, and almost yelled as the cold water hit his body. He grunted grumpily and stepped under the cold shower of water. Panther always told him cold showers weren’t good for you, that he’d get a cold or freeze his dick off. Wolf had replied once by telling Panther how he was surprised the cat’s dick hadn’t wrinkled and shriveled up with how long the feline’s showers were..

He cursed when he realized he had forgotten soap and shampoo. He eyed at the bottle of shampoo Fox had left in here. He shrugged and grabbed the bottle, squirting a more than needed amount of shampoo into his palm. He turned the bottle over and read the label. Tea Tree and Jasmine scented.

“How elegant.” Wolf said in his best proper voice, a smile smug as he scrubbed the soap into his scalp. It smelt nice, Wolf could give Fox some credit for that.

Wolf washed it out and started washing the rest of himself, his mind floating off into thoughts of random. Wolf was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a small knock on the already open bathroom door. Wolf turned the water off and poked his head out of the shower. 

“Oh. I thought you’d passed out in there or something.” Fox said. He had changed into a pair of shorts and a plane t-shirt. Wolf stepped out of the shower, and Fox huffed and turned away, obviously uncomfortable with Wolf’s shamelessness. “You were in there for twenty minutes..”

Wolf’s took a clean towel from a shelf on the wall and began to dry himself off. “Just got lost in my thoughts..” That happened a lot, whenever Wolf was in a more.. calmer mood, his adhd mind would take him through rabbit holes of unending thoughts and fantasies and scenarios in which he really had no control over. 

“Ok.. well I’m going. Just so you know.” Fox said.

“Why are you telling me?” Wolf asked, shivering a little as the air from the bedroom flowed in. 

“I just- Wait. Did you use my shampoo?” Fox said, nose twitching as he smelled the air..

“Yes. It’s really nice. You have good taste.” Wolf said teasingly. 

“You put way too much on. I can smell it from here.” Fox said, his snout scrunching up.

“I smell wonderful. Like a flower.” Wolf said cheerfully.

Fox snorted, “Yah, ok. I’m leaving.”

Wolf smiled, “Tah Tah!” He said before Fox opened the front door and walked out, closing the door behind him.. 

Wolf put his eyepatch back on and walked into the bedroom. He started looking through his suitcase for an outfit.. He heard voices outside. One undoubtedly Fox, sounding persistent and on edge. Wolf couldn’t really make out the other two..

He heard a surrendering sigh from Fox, and seconds later the door swung open while Wolf was in the middle of putting his pants on. His two buddies walked into the room, closing the door behind them.

“Do you mind?” Wolf said, pulling his pants up and buckling them. 

“Since when were you a man of privacy?” Panther said, looking around the room.. Wolf caught Leon’s lingering gaze on him, but the chameleon’s expression turned indifferent in seconds and he looked elsewhere as if something else had grabbed his attention.

“I don’t exactly want my gloriousness to be flaunted in front of the whole camp. I’m not sure they could take it.” Wolf said, pulling a tank top on. 

“A lot of people can’t take you. Mostly for way different reasons.” Leon said, sitting on the end of Wolf’s bed. 

“So how's the roommate situation going? Fox looked pretty set off when we saw him leaving.” Panther chuckled.

“He has this strong sense of decency.” Wolf scoffed, pulling on socks. “And he’s a sleep talker.” 

“At least he doesn’t snore.” Panther teased.

Wolf frowned, “My snoring isn’t that bad.”

“You sound like a dinosaur.” Leon says, almost smiling..

“Your fucking anscestors WHERE dinasours.” Wolf said, “And what about your roommates?”

Panther shrugged, “Slippy is cool. We talked for a while before we went to bed. He’s a interesting character.”

“It’s beginning to look like you're getting comfortable with Fox’s gang.” Wolf said, his tail swished a little in irritation.

“I’m being nice. They are Krystal’s friends as well. I see no use in being crude like you.” Panther says, “And besides, they’re pretty cool..”

“And you're gonna become their best friend because Krys said so?” Wolf scoffed.

“I respect Krystal. How she feels and who she hangs out with is important to me. I don’t want to hurt her by making it harder on her.” Panther said, biting his lip..

“Oh we all know how very important she is to you.” Wolf said, crossing his arms and leaning against the nearest wall.

“And I thought she was important to you too.”

Wolf frowns, “Of course she is. I just don’t understand her reasoning. If she has us, why does she need them?”

Panther sighs and shakes his head, “It’s ok for her to have friends other than us, you know. You act as if you feel they’re going to take her away from you or something..”

“For me, my loyalty to you three is clear.” Wolf says, “With her I have no idea. But I don’t want to get involved with anyone who won’t bother to stay.” Wolf pushed off the wall and headed for the front door.

There is a silence.. He opens the front door and looks back at his two companions. “Are you coming or what?”

Leon stands up and follows silently. Panther does the same, his expression seemed pitying, which only made Wolf’s mood worse. Thankfully the feline didn’t push the subject any farther..

Wolf did care for Krystal. Which is why he cared so much about who she invested herself to.

Friends were very serious business for Wolf O’Donnell. He was slow to acquire them, determined to keep them. His list of friends was small, mostly because they were emotionally hard work for Wolf. He would rather not put in the time unless he knew it was worth it. That they wouldn’t leave him, like his parents.. You either got all of Wolf or none of him. 

You could not, Wolf thought, give all of yourself away to just anyone, or there would be nothing left.

So there was polite, carefree Panther, who might not have saved Wolf’s life in high school, but at the very least kept it out of his reach so he couldn’t take it down and break it. He had basically taken him in when Wolf had no home. He was like a brother. And Panther’s mom was a rare case in which Wolf couldn’t disrespect. 

Then there was Leon, whom he had found broken in an alley and had found it in his miserable heart to help the poor creature. Since then they’d learned each other slowly.. peeling back layers and even to this day they were still figuring each other out. And though they clashed and fought, they fit together good. 

Then Krystal, charismatic and witty, but also well grounded. But the main reason he kept her around was because she anchored him. She was a reminder that life wasn’t as fucked up as Wolf thought it to be. When it came to his actions and consequences, he never used to care. He felt as if it didn’t matter at all. But she held him accountable for all his shit. And honestly, she had helped him become less of a douchebag..

That was it.. Wolf could have more casual friends.. but he didn’t see the point.

“So what’s one the agenda for today?” Wolf said as they walked towards the girl dorms, going to meet up with Krystal..

“I bet Krystal has a few ideas.” Panther said, glancing around at the peaceful scenery. It was still fairly early in the morning, and most students were still in their dorms. Breakfast wasn’t served until eight, and it was around seven..

“I’m sure she does.” Wolf said, looking up as they approached the dorm building. “What room is her’s?” He asked. 

Panther shrugs, “I didn’t ask. It’s not like we can go and visit.”

Wolf picked up a small rock and threw it up onto the deck, hitting the door of a random room. 

“What are you doing?” A voice says from behind them. The three boys almost jump out of their skins. Krystal is behind them, looking amused at their reaction.

“Don’t sneak up on us like that.” Wolf said.

“You guys were busy doing.. whatever you do. I just walked up. No sneaking was involved.” Krystal smiles.

“Yah, uh huh.” Wolf said, “Where were you if you weren’t in your dorm?”

Krystal nodded at the two paper cups in her hand. “Mess hall has coffee and hot chocolate in the morning. I went to get some for me and Fay while she got ready.”

“Fay? Oh yah, she’s your roommate..” Panther said.

“Yah. How’s that?” Wolf chuckled.

Krystal shrugged, “She’s nice. A little messy.” She chuckles, “As soon as we got to our room last night she passed out.” 

“I’m surprised she even sleeps with the amount of energy she gives off.” Leon said, looking up at the dorms.

At that moment, a door flew open and a white ball of fluff walked out onto the deck. She looked down and smiled at them, “Hey guys!!”

Krystal raised up a paper cup, “Got your cocoa!”

“I’ll be right down!” The fluffy dog said, disappearing again into the dorm. Seconds later she flies out again, door shutting behind her. The group hears her steps running down the stairs, and Wolf is surprised she doesn’t fall as she flies down the stairs.

“Thanks Krystal!” Fay said, taking the cup from her. 

Krystal nodded, “Of course.” 

“You guys are up early! Miyu is still asleep. She doesn’t want to get up until she has to.” Fay sighed dramatically, “Which is no fun, but I figured just now if she’s gonna be boring I’m not going to wait for her. So I’ll just join you guys!” She says cheerfully. Her little tail seemed to be wagging so hard it may fall off..

“I guess we have room for one more. But first you two need to lead me to the coffee.” Wolf said.

“Of course! This way!” Fay said, leading them down the path.

If Wolf was honest, out of all the freaks that hung out with Fox, Fay was the one Wolf couldn’t really dislike. She was like a puppy, really. Energetic and always happy. As another canine, Wolf couldn’t help but feel a little happy when he was around her and her cheerful demeanor. 

“So~ What are you guys planning on doing today?” Fay asked.

Wolf glanced at the others, who gave him only shrugs and blank looks. “We seem to have no plans.” He said.

“Seriously? There is so much to do here. You have to have some things in mind.” 

“Maybe go swimming?” Panther said. 

Wolf smirked wickedly, “Bumper boats on the lake?”

“Can’t wait to see what trouble that gets you into.” Krystal laughed.

“Why don’t you join us Fay?” Panther said.

“I’m not the best swimmer.” Fay said bashfully, “But hanging out with you guys should be fun.” 

“With us darling, there’s always fun to be had.” Wolf mused. “Unless you get on our bad side, that is..”

“I never get on anyone’s bad side.” Fay said. “At least not that I know of?”

“Then you're safe.” Panther smiles.

The group chatted as they walked to the mess hall. The sun had risen higher and it was already starting to get warmer..

When they entered the mess hall, Wolf and the others were almost ran down by a group of students thundering out the doors..

A green parakeet dude bumped into Fay, almost knocking her down. Before losing her balance he reached out and grabbed her arms, steadying her..

“Hey, watch where you're going, dimwits.” Wolf said, almost bumping into another guy. He recognized him a second later. Andrew Oikonny.

Andrew raises a brow, “We didn’t mean any harm. Don’t lose your head over an accident.” He said, keeping steady eye contact with Wolf.. 

The other students were silent and tensed as the monkey and wolf stared at each other. There was a moment of silence before the green parakeet looked back at Fay and smiled apologetically. “Sorry ‘bout that. You ok?” He asked her.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Fay smiles back, “You just took me by surprise.” 

The parakeet smirks, “I have that effect.”

Andrew scoffed, finally ending the tension as he broke eye contact with Wolf and looked over at his bird friend. “Yes, your clumsiness is definitely effective. You can let go of her now.” 

The parakeet rolls his eyes, “Yeah whatever.” He lets Fay go, winking at her.

“If you don’t mind, we were about to leave. So excuse us.” Andrew said, walking past Wolf and the others, “Do be careful where you walk next time.” He walks away and another one of his friends, a lemur, follows in silence.

Wolf starts to snarl and Krystal puts a hand in his arm, silencing him. 

“Not worth it.” She says.

The parakeet sighed, “Got to go. See you later, I hope.” He says to Fay and begins to walk past the group, though his eyes light up when he spots Leon among them. “Hey roommate!” He lifts a hand for a high five.

Leon blinks at him and crosses his arms.

The parakeet chuckles, “Not a touchy guy. I get it. See ya dude.” He says and follows after his friends. Leon watches him on distaste.

“Wait, He's your roommate?” Fay asks, looking over at Leon curiously.

Leon turns back, “Yes. And he really irks me.” He hissed, his tail twitching in irritation. He continues to walk into the mess hall. The others follow in a heavy silence.

“Uh.. do you guys have a problem with them or something?” Fay asked, her curious gaze turning to each of them..

Krystal smiles, “No-“

“We have a lot of problems with jackasses like them.” Leon hissed. 

Wolf frowns, “We don’t take kindly to fakers like him.”

“Him?”

Wolf exhales loudly and approaches a table with a coffee machine and a basket of coffee pods and cocoa pouches. “Oikonny. The monkey who thinks he can act however her wants without making enemies.”

“That’s ironic coming from you.” Krystal says.

Wolf gives her an irritated look, “You know exactly why I feel that way about him. He’s a lying, traitorous brat.”

“Traitorous is a bit of an exaggeration.”

Before Wolf could snap at her Fay interrupts, “Was he your friend or something?”

“Friend.” Wolf snorts half amused, “You could say that. We used to.. hang out before I even knew Panther. Until he ratted me out.”

“To who? What’d you do?” Fay frowned, holding her cup of cocoa close to her..

“Police.” Leon said.

Fay’s eyes widened, “You did something illegal?” 

“Don’t act so surprised. Wolf was a mess before he met me.” Panther says..

Wolf laughs, “And you made me a saint?”

“No one can make a saint out of you, however hard they try.” 

Wolf grins and shakes his head, “What I did doesn’t matter.” He says to Fay, “What matters is that me and that monkey were in it together and he got me caught and ditched me.”

There was more to the story. Way more. It wasn’t just that incident that had driven Wolf to push Andrew away. Wolf glanced at Leon, who seemed lost in thought. Andrew hadn’t been very fond of Leon back then, which had caused lots of trouble. And pain.

“Well that’s all in the past. Which means you shouldn’t get worked up if he’s trying to make trouble.” Krystal said, giving Wolf a pointed look.

“Yeah, yeah. ‘Forgive and forget’.” Wolf said, waving his hands dramatically. 

“I’m sorry that happened. Losing friends is hard.” Fay said.

Wolf’s brow furrowed as he gave her a curious look, “It’s fine.. It doesn’t matter to me now. And how could a darling thing like you lose friends?”

Fay shrugs, “Some people find me a bit.. much. Guess I overwhelm some people.” She bites her lip self consciously.

Wolf laughs, “Then you’ll fit in with us just fine. We’re a bunch of motherfuck’n freaks. No shame in it.”

“Freaks is a bit much..” Panther said.

“Well, some of us are.” Wolf shares a amused look with Leon.

Fay smiles, “I’m glad you guys don’t.. find me wierd or whatever.”

“Oh your pretty strange. But in a good way.” Wolf said, smiling at her.

She nods, “Thanks. I think.”

Wolf finishes making his coffee and takes a big whiff of it. “Ahhhh.. Smells like life support.” 

Leon frowns “It may be hot-“

Wolf ignores his warning and takes a sip, instantly holding the cup away from his mouth and hissing.

“ ‘Hm. Maybe I should listen to Leon for once.’ ” The chameleon said in a mocking tone.

“Shut up you malnourished dinosaur.” Wolf said, pressing his knuckles to his lip.. 

“Do you need ice?” Fay asked, looking worried. 

“No. I’m fine.” Wolf shook his head, heading to a table to sit down. The others made their coffees and cocoas and took their seats.

“So this is what you guys do? Just sit around and talk?” Fay asked, looking around the table at them..

Panther smirked, “Something like that..”

“They get into a lot of trouble too.” Krystal sighs, though she smiles despite herself..

“And what do you and your pack do?” Wolf asked, smiling mischievously.

“Pack? Oh.” Fay looks up thoughtfully. I dunno. We mostly hang around and talk. We like going to the park or going bowling.. and other stuff.” Her tail starts to wag.

“Huh. Interesting.” Wolf says, tapping the table with his fingers..

“Yah. But I guess that’s all over now..” Fay says, her smile fading.

Panther raises a brow, “How so?”

Fay shrugs and slouches in her chair. “Everyone’s going off to collage. After that.. I have no idea how I’m going to keep in touch with them..”

Wolf snickers, “Collage, huh?”

“Uh, yah? You know.. school after school.” Fay says..

“I know what college is.” Wolf says, “And what schooling are they going to?”

“Fox is gonna go to law enforcement school.. Do what his dad did.. Falco’s going to business school-“

Leon snorts, his tail curving slightly in amusement.

“- And Miyu and Slippy are doing engineering.” Fay says, propping her elbow on the table and resting her chin on her hand.. “And I’m going to law school..” she mumbles.

Leon almost chokes on his cocoa, “Law school?” 

“Yah. I want to be a lawyer. You know.. use the sodden hammer thing and yell at people.” Fay says..

“Those are the reasons you want to be a lawyer?” Krystal asks, trying to keep from laughing. 

“Well I also have a strong sense of justice. I want to help people get the justice they deserve..” Fay sighs, “I didn’t think it’d all be happening so fast though. And now schools over.. and I have till the end of the summer to hang out with my friends.”

“Huh. That’s rough..” Wolf says. 

Krystal glared at him, then looks back at Fay, “I’m sure you can still talk to them and find time to hang out..”

“Yah. Maybe..” Fay says..

“Well you know, none of us are going to any fancy schools or whatever.” Wolf says, sipping at his coffee.

Fay looks up, “Really..? Then what are you going to do for the rest of your life?”

This makes Wolf chuckle, “That IS the question, isn’t it..?” 

“That isn’t entirely true. I’m going to a local art school.” Krystal says.

“And how about you two?” Fay asks Leon and Panther.

Panther shrugs, “I have a mechanic job during the summer. I’m good at fixing cars so.. that’s what I’m thinking of doing I guess.”

“For the rest of your life?!” Fay asks, looking astonished.

“We aren’t all fit for fancy collages.” Wolf muses..

“If I enjoy it, it’s as good a job as any.” Panther smiles.

Fay nods, “That makes sense.” She turns to Leon, “And you?”

Before Leon could reply Wolf had already started trying to muffle his laughter. 

“What’s so funny, mutt?” Leon hisses.

“Wolf is almost shaking with laughter, “Sorry- I just. I just can’t see Leon with a job.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The reptile asks, his long tongue flicking in irritation..

“Leon, don’t take this the wrong way, but I’ve basically been taking care of you since we were freshmen.”

Leon leans back in his chair, crossing his arms and glaring across the table at him, “So?”

“I'm just saying.. you and a job? Or schooling?” Wolf smirks, “I don’t see it.”

The chameleon's tail flicks in irritation, “So I’m helpless? That’s what you're saying?” 

“Well, your not entirely helpless-“

Leon scoffs and stands up, “You think you're so great huh? I don’t fucking need you. I really don’t.” 

Krystal starts trying to calm them down but Wolf interrupts, “Oh sit down, Powalski. I didn’t mean to wound your pride.” Wolf says, looking almost amused at Leon’s attitude.

“No. Don’t fucking tell me what to do. I’m not a child.” Leon hisses, backing away from the table.. “Don’t act so superior. The only reason you're alive is because you're living off your daddy’s money.”

Krystal frowns “Alright, that’s enough-“

Krystal is cut off yet again, “Yah? So what?” Wolf says, sneering at the reptile. “At least I give a fuck or I would have left you beat up in that alley-“

“Oh, I really wish you had.” Leon spat, before turning and stalking towards the door.

“Wait- Leon!” Fay said, frowning as she watched him exit the building..

Krystal glared at Wolf, “Why do you have to be like that?”

“Be like what? It’s not my fault he has a temper-“

“You both do! And you knew you were taking it too far!” Krystal said, “Are you so eager to drive away friends?”

Wolf scoffs, “He’ll be back. He always comes back.”

“You are so-“ Krystal stops herself, taking a deep breath. “You know what? Fuck it. If you want to ruin your relationships, by all means.” She says, standing up, “I’m going to go get ready.” 

Fay gets up as well, “Yah.. I’ll come with you. Um.. I guess maybe I’ll see you guys later.” She says to Panther and Wolf, then follows Krystal out..

Wolf watches them go, a sudden anxiety set in his chest. He fucked up. Again. He sighs and rubs his face..

“Are you going to stay here and feel sorry for yourself?” Panther asked calmly, taking a drink of his coffee.

Wolf looks up at his warily, “Are you going to leave like the rest?”

Panther frowns, “You know, it doesn’t always have to be like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like everyone is either with you or against you.”

“Isn’t they how it is?”

Panther shakes his head, “For one, sometimes people have to be against you to be with you.”

He means Krystal. Wolf knows she only means to help him. It’s still annoying that she is so ethical and civil..

“And two, if you're wanting people to be with you, you need to be with them as well.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Wolf asks, giving the cat a confused look.

“Leon, dude. You treat him like.. shit sometimes.”

“That’s just how we are with each other. You know this-“

“-Yah, yah. I know. Your relationship is.. complicated. But he’s my friend too, and I can tell when you take it too far with him.” 

Wolf sighs, “You all are treating him like he’s a little child you have to defend.”

“Who else is going to, Wolf? I thought that was your job. To defend him, not attack him.” Panther says.

The words hit him like a truck. Attack? Is that what they saw it as? 

“So what the fuck should I do now, genious?” 

“I’m not going to tell you how to handle this. You need to figure it out.” 

Wolf scoffs, “You sound like Krystal.”

Panther raises a brow, “Krystal has things figured out, does she not?”

Wolf rolls his eyes, “Yah. She does.”

Panther smiles and gets up, “So?”

Wolf stands up as well, “So what?”

“What are you gonna do?” 

“Figure it out. Like you said.” Wolf smirks, walking with Panther through the mess hall and out the doors.

“Good, because I want us all to be on good terms when I beat you at pool tonight.” Panther smirks.

“You? Beat me?” Wolf asks, “You wish.”

“No, you wish.” 

They both laugh as they walk down the path..


	11. Then Fall .

*Log # 7  
Morning is here. It’s time to start a brand new day. After breakfast activities around the resort will be open to the students. There are a million things that could go wrong with my plan. A million things that I thought of, which gives me a somewhat of an advantage. This is a great way to start off the vacation. *

Fay was usually a very spontaneous and bold character.. She did things on instinct, without weighing the consequences, which was both an admirable trait and concerning trait, depending on the situation.

Right now Fox was definitely concerned.

It wasn’t unlike Fay to go off the radar and disappear. But she usually had the decency to tell someone. Not today, it seems. And now Fox was here. Outside the girls’ dorms with a pissed Miyu, a grumpy Falco, and Slippy. 

“She couldn’t have gone far. We were explicitly reserved to this part of the resort. Fay would never break the rules.” Slippy said, unconscious gnawing on the cuff of his jacket sleeve.

“Why would she leave without one of us in the first place?” Miyu asked, rubbing her eyes. 

“It’s not like she’s supposed to stay here. Maybe she went on a walk?” Fox said. 

“Without someone? Fay has never been a lover of solitude.” Falco grumbled.

“So she must be with someone.” Slippy says.

“But who?” Miyu asks.

The group is hushed by the sound of footsteps. They look over to see a very pissed looking chameleon trudging up the path..

“Oh. Hey Leon, have you seen-“

Leon shoots a sadistic glare at them, shutting Fox up. “What?” He hisses.

“Whoa. What’s got your panties in a twist?” Falco asks.

“None of your fucking business.” Leon growls.

“Have you seen a white ball of fluff wandering around? Female, this tall, overwhelming happiness left in her wake?” Miyu says, stopping Falco from causing more trouble with Leon.

“You mean Fay?” Leon asks, crossing his arms.

“Yes”

Leon looks back over his shoulder, “She’s with the others. At the mess hall.”

“Others?” Falco frowns.

“Krystal and Panther and Wolf.” He says Wolf’s name with more disdain.

Fox frowns confused, “And what is she doing with them..?”

Leon shrugs, “Talking. Getting coffee. I’m going back to my room now. No more questions.” He says, not even looking back as he walked past them.

“Someone didn’t get their beauty sleep.” Miyu says.

“That’s funny coming from you.” Falco snickers.

“Shut up. I’m only mad because I woke up and Fay was gone without a trace.” Miyu says.

“At least we have a lead to where she is.” Fox says, already heading to the direction of the mess hall.

“Wait wait wait. You heard what a lizard boy said. Wolf and his gang are with her.” Slippy says.

“Yah? And?” Miyu frowns.

“Uh.. I just don’t really want to get involved in another quarrel or something. I mean, we just got here guys.” 

“We were getting along fine last night.” Miyu shrugs.

“Well yeah. That was Panther and Krystal.” Falco says, “They aren’t the ones who are actively looking for trouble.” 

“So you're gonna let ‘Ol Wolfy boy scare you off?” Miyu says.

“It’s not tha-“

“Hey guys!” A peppy voice calls from down the path. The group turns to see Fay and Krystal walking towards them.

Fox sighs in relief, “Where have you been?” He smiles.

“I went with Krystal to get cocoa!” She smiles, raising a paper cup in her hands.

“And you didn’t bring any back for us?” Falco smirks.

“Aw, get your own birdbrain.” Krystal says, smiling as she follows Fay towards the group. 

Falco chuckles, “How ya doing Krystal?”

Krystal shrugs, “As well as I can in a resort.”

“You didn’t tell me you were leaving the dorms.” Miyu said to Fay.

“You were fast asleep and snoring, I didn’t want to keep you from your beauty sleep.” Fay teases. 

Miyu pouts, “I was not snoring..”

“We could hear you from out here, Miyu.” Falco jokes, then curses when Miyu punches his arm.

“Breakfast is soon. Would you like to join us until then?” Fox asked Krystal.

Krystal shrugs, “I have nothing better to do. Just give me a second. I need to get some stuff from my room..” she says, walking towards the dorms.

Fay flings her arms around Miyu, “They’re so strange.” She says.

Miyu looks at her in confusion, “Who?”

“Krystal’s friends.” 

“You’re strange.” Miyu says, trying to sneak a sip of Fay’s cocoa.

Fay smiles, “They were nice enough though.”

Fox and Falco share a look. 

“There’s a saying that goes with this but it’s slipped my mind at the moment.” Miyu says, “Anyway, sinse ya’ll woke me up we might as well go do something.” 

“There isn’t anything to do. Everything’s closed.” Fox says, looks around.

“Yes, but we can get familiar with the area.” Miyu explains.

Falco shrugs, “Not like we have much else to do.”

Fox nods, “Ok then. Does anyone have the map of the place?” He asks..

Slippy pulls a paper from the pocket of his jacket, “Here.”

Fox takes the map from him, “Cool. We can go as soon as Krystal comes back.”

“And then hopefully breakfast will be ready soon.” Fay groans, “I’m so hungry.”

Though the students are served dinner, for breakfast and lunch they serve themselves. There is a buffet set up by the back wall of mess hall. 

Fox waits in line with his friends, a plate in hand. There is thankfully a lot of choices for breakfast. Different types of fruits, pancakes and waffles, cereals, oatmeal, eggs, and to drink there was water, milk and juices.

The group scooped food onto their plates and found a table to sit at. Krystal had gone to join her group for breakfast.. 

Exploring the resort had been fun. Or at least the section which they were restricted to. Fay’s excitement was well justified by the dozens of fun activities and places.

Wolf sat and ate his waffles, stealing glances at the table Krystal now sits at with Panther. Leon and Wolf are not there, or anywhere else in the mess hall as far as Fox can see.

“So. What are we doing first?” Fay asked excitedly through a mouthful of pancake.

“I don’t know what to choose first. There’s so many things.” Falco says.

“Well we have two weeks of this. So we’ll have time to do everything.” Fox says, stabbing a piece of watermelon with his fork.

“I say we check out the ropes course.” Falco suggests..

“That’d be fun!!” Fay exclaims. 

“You have harnessed on those things, right..?” Slippy asked, sounding worried.

“Of course. They wouldn’t want us to fall.” Miyu says, tossing a grave into her mouth, “They also have a zip line.”

Fox’s mind strayed elsewhere as the others continued to chat.. 

His thoughts and the group’s conversation was interrupted by some certain someones..

Fox looked up, and his first thought was: PINK  
His second thought, as he catches sigh of the other guest: OH FU-

“Hey fellas.” The pink feline says.

“Hey Katt.” Falco says, and Fox couldn’t tell if there was wariness or irritation in his voice. 

“How’ve you all been doing?” The other asks. Her green eyes are trained on Fox, whose fur is now prickled uncomfortably..

“We’re great, how about you Fara?” Fay asks, totally oblivious to Fox’s discomfort.

The fennec shrugs, finally ripping her gaze away from Fox to look at Fay, “I’m fine, I suppose. This place is very nice.” Her gaze lands on Miyu, “Hey roomie.” She says.

Miyu gives her a painfully fake smile, “Heyyy..”

“We were just going to join you all if it’s not a problem.” Fara says, already taking a seat next to Fox..

“Yah. Sure.” Fox says, poking holes into his waffle with his fork.

“Thank you.” Fara smiles.

“Do you have plans for today?” Katt was asking Falco.

“Um. Exactly we were planning on going to the ropes course..” Falco says. Fox can see the bird’s neck feather bristling in embarrassment, probably from how close Katt had scooted her chair next to Falco’s. 

“That sounds fun. Fara and I are going swimming with some of the other students.” Katt takes a strawberry from Falco’s plate, “You could join us if you’d like. After the rope course of course.” She sinks her canine teeth into the red fruit, deliberately slow..

Falco leans back in his chair and shrugs, “Maybe. Who are you going with?”

Katt shrugs, “Some guys.” 

“Guys?”

“Yah. You know. The male species.” Katt smiles.

“Yes, I’m familiar..” Falco says, a hint of a smile on his beak..

“Yah, well if any of you want to join us, your welcome to.” Fara says, looking back at Fox.

Fox whipped his head back towards her.. He’d only been half listening, mind preoccupied wondering about.. 

Fara looks over to where he was looking. Krystal’s table. She bites her lip, “Are you still into her or something?”

Fox chokes, “What?!”

“It’s a simple question. Do you still like her?” Fara asks, resting her cheek on her hand.

“Um.. that’s kind of a- no. No I don't.” Fox lied. 

Fara frowned, her gaze searching his. Then she shrugs and smiles, “Sorry. That’s none of my business. I’m glad you aren’t hung up over her though. It can be unhealthy.”

“Right..” Fox says. 

Miyu smiles, “Are you speaking from experience?”

Fara looks at her and frowns, “Well.. no-“

“And what about you and Bill? Are you still sad over him?” Miyu continued her prying..

“Hah.. No. No, we both came to the mutual decision to break up.” Fara said, obviously trying her best to keep a patient smile.

“Ah. I see.” Miyu nods, “Well obviously you’ve set your sights on someone new.”

Fara tried to sputter some response, obviously shocked and a bit flustered. Fay elbows Miyu in the side.

“Are you ok!?” Fox asks.

“Hah. Yes, I’m fine.” Fara says, her face tinted pink. “Just.. um. Caught me off guard.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get you worked up.. just curious.” Miyu says.

“It’s.. fine.” Fara says, forcing a smile. “I think me and Katt are going to go get ready.. Hope to see you all soon.” She gets up and looks back at Fox, “It’s never too soon to find someone else you know.” She says, catching Fox again by surprise. She takes Katt by the arm and drags her towards the entrance.

“Oh- uh, bye!” Katt waves at Falco, and Falco raises a hand back..

“Wow. She couldn’t be any more obvious.” Miyu said.

“What? What do you mean?” Fox asks.

“She’s totally into you dufus!” Fay smiles giddily.

“Yah, see? Even Fay can see it.” Miyu points out. 

“Hey!” Fay exclaims with a pouty look.

“Honestly, ALL of you are completely oblivious. Except you Slippy.” Miyu says.

“What, me too?” Falco says, frowning..

“Katt Monroe.” Miyu grins.

Falco scoffs, “It’s not like that.”

“She thinks it is. And don’t even get me started on you Fay. You have, like, half the boys in our grade making eyes at you.” 

“Wait, what?!” Fay says, a panicked look on her face.

“And while you all have so many admirers Slippy and I are here watching in deep despair.” Miyu says, dramatically sighing and leaning back in her chair..

“Well.. actually. Slippy has Amanda.” Falco points out, causing the frog to blush furiously.

“Oh yeah. Never mind, it’s only me.” Miyu says, slouching in her chair even more.

“How is that going by the way?” Fay asks.

Slippy shrugs, “It’s.. going good. We’re just talking still. I’m going to meet up with her back in town when we get back..” 

“Aw. Fun.” Fay says, her tail wagging, “I can’t wait until in a couple years, when you get married~ I’ve always wanted to be a bridesmaid!”

Slippy’s face explodes into red. 

“Wow Fay. Already inserting yourself into their wedding party.” Miyu chuckles.

“We’ve hardly ever started seeing each other!” Slippy says, and the others laugh. 

“Don’t worry Slippy. You still have plenty of time to pop the question.” Falco teases.

“Guyssssss.” Slippy says, hiding his face in his hands.

“Where is that crazy motherfucker?” Wolf growled, walking up the trail leading to the dorms. He’d skipped out on breakfast and had been walking this path, hoping to find Leon. No such luck, and the canine was starting to get grumpy not being able to go eat.

Wolf walked up the stairs to the dorm doors. What was his room number again? He’d have to guess.. Wolf started trying to open the doors.. Some were locked, some weren’t. He finally opened the one to the left of his own room, and stepped inside.

“Helloooo?” Wolf calls, and he hears shuffling from somewhere in the dark room. All the shades are down, blacking the light from coming in through the windows, and the room is abnormally chilly. 

“I know you're in here.” Wolf says, taking another step into the dark, cold room. “Where are the damn lights?” He mumbles, hand searching the wall for the switch.. 

“Right here dumbass.” A cold voice hissed behind him. Wolf whirls around as Leon flicks the lights on.

“Must you scare me like that?” Wolf says.

“You aren’t allowed to go into other people's dorm rooms.” Leon says, his long, wicked fingers tapping the wall. Wolf always thought those hands could be in a model magazine, if they weren’t attached to Leon, of course. 

“No one is here.” 

“I am.” 

“Well you're blocking my exit, so I’m stuck here.” Wolf points out smugly. The chameleon narrows his eyes at him. “What do you want, Wolf?” 

“I’ve come, my dear comrade, to bestow my deepest apologies to you.” Wolf says, bowing dramatically.

“Apologies?”

“Yes, for.. you know. Being an ass.”

“You’re always an ass.” Leon crosses his arms, leaning against the wall. 

“Yes, ok. That’s fair. But I’ve been extra ass-y today, so I’m sorry for whatever I did to piss you off-“

Leon scoffs, “Whatever you did?”

Wolf frowns, “Uh, yes-“

“It sounds as if you don’t even know what you did.”

“Um. I upset you.” Wolf crosses his arms to mirror the reptile.

“Do you even know what upset me?” 

“Not exactly-“

“Then you aren’t really sorry.” Leon hissed, pushing off the wall and walking out the open door.

Wolf followed him, not bothering to close the door. “You know, you’re sounding just like Krystal.”

“Oh really?” Leon sneers, “Maybe she has something right.”

“Come on, I can only take one of her.” Wolf grumbles, putting a hand on Leon’s shoulder, keeping the chameleon from descending down the stairs. “I said sorry. What more do you want from me man?” 

“I don’t want anything. I want you to leave me alone.” Leon shrugs him off.

“I know you. You don’t like being alone.” 

“Oh, you know me SO well, don’t you?” Leon says, walking down the stairs..

Wolf follows him. “What is your deal man? Why don’t you just tell me what pissed you off?” 

They reach the end of the stairs, and Leon turns around and Wolf has to grip the rail to avoid walking into him.

“You basically told her I was useless.” Leon spits.

“Her? You mean Fay?” Wolf grins, “Did I embarrass you in front of her?”

“Could you stop?! I don’t like her. I’ve told you this!” Leon growls. 

“I’m just teasing you.”

“That’s not the point!”

“I didn’t say you were useless.”

“Yes you did.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Wolf rubs his face frustrated, “Did that actually set you off?”

“Yes.” Leon says, looking away from Wolf, towards the lake, that is reflecting the risen sun and the tall pines around it..

“Then I’m sorry.” Wolf says, “But it wasn’t on purpose.”

“Yeah. I know.” Leon sighs, his eyes still trained on the distant body of water.

“You forgive me, right?” That was one thing Wolf couldn’t handle. Having the people closest to him be unforgiving of his fuck ups.. He could care less about anyone else in the world who’s feelings he hurt.

Leon shrugs, “I guess.” 

Wolf nods, “Ok.”

. . .

“Do you want to?” 

“What?” 

“College.”

Leon frowns, “Of course not. I don’t know..”

“I don’t think you should.”

“Why? Because you can take care of me with your money?” Leon asked sarcastically.

“Is that so unappealing to you?”

“No. But I can’t live like that.” Leon says, his icy eyes shifting to the ground, “Things are going to start changing when we leave this place.”

“I don’t see why they have to.” Wolf says.

Leon sighs, “I’m moving in with my sister. And her fiancé.”

“What?” Wolf’s expression turns troubled..

“She just finished college and my uncle is about done with having me in his house.”

Like Fox, Leon was an orphan.. All he had was his older sister and asshole of an uncle.

“So you’re moving?! Isn’t that like, a three hour drive?”

“Yes.” 

“You can’t go.”

“Why not?” Leon asks.

Wolf scoffs, “Because- because why would you?”

“To get away from my uncle.” Leon shrugs.

“Then just move in with me and Panther.” 

“Panther’s mom doesn’t need one more mouth to feed.”

“We could get our own house. Us three.” Wolf insists. 

“I don’t have that money. And don’t say you’ll take care of it. You know I can’t live off your pity money.” Leon says, staring at Wolf intensely.

Wolf’s shoulders slumped, “But why leave town?”

“It’s my only option-“

“The only option you’ll take.” Wolf growls, “So you're just going to leave us?”

“Yes..”

“And is this what you want?”

Leon looks back down at shoes, “I can’t stay here.” 

Wolf runs a hand through his hair, “Is it me?”

“No.”

“Liar.” Wolf hisses, “It is me, isn't it?”

“It’s not.. no.” Leon sighs in frustration, “It’s just what I need to do.”

Wolf scans the reptile’s face for any sign he may be pulling his leg. Leon only looks certain, certain of this choice.

“Fine.” Wolf says, shaking his head, “I’m gonna go eat.”

“Breakfast will be over by now..”

“Yah, no shit.” Wolf turns and walks back down the path. Leon stays put where he is, until Wolf stops and looks back at him.. 

“Are you fucking coming?” Wolf calls.

Leon wastes no time following after.. 

“I thought you were mad with me.”

“I won’t bother getting angry. I still have two weeks to change your mind.”

“Uhuh..”

The two walk the path silently.. The mess hall just comes into view when Wolf hears a distressed sound. He turns to see Fara running towards them. 

“Wolf! Leon! I need help!” Fara says when she approaches them, sounding out of breath.

Wolf smirks, “Anything for you little missy-“

“Shut up. Its- it’s Bill. He fell..”

“Fell?” Leon frowns. 

“Just come on! We need help getting him to the- the medic center. Quick!” She says.

Wolf and Leon share a skeptical look before following her. She led them down a trail away from the lake, and moments later they entered a cleared out area with a couple students crowded together.. Wolf noticed platforms and ropes above them. This must be the rope course area..

He followed Fara towards the crowd. Only a couple of students.. and a staff member on the phone, seeming to be talking urgently.

Fara pushes through the students and Wolf finally sees the body. Well.. he wasn’t sure if he was dead or not. He looked dead..

“Is he dead?” Wolf asks.

“What? Of course not! How could you-“ Fara pauses and takes a deep breath, “Listen. I need all the guys here to help pick Bill up and carry him to the Medic Center.. You need to be careful, he could have broken his neck.. and we don’t want it to get worse.” 

“Wait. He fell- from up there.” Wolf asks, pointing a finger up to the rope courses.

“Yes. His harness broke.. or something.” Fara shakes her head, “Let’s go guys. Pick him up on the count of three.”

Wolf kneels down and puts his hands under Bill underarms, and Leon and two others help. When Fara counts to three they lift him up.. Bill groans, which is probably a good thing that he can make audible sounds. The group slowly maneuvers down the trail, following Fara’s lead. When they get there a couple staff members rush out to take Bill from them. 

Wolf steps back and watches as the staff takes him into the building. “Well shit..”

“God, I hope he’s alright.” Fara says, biting her lip. 

“What exactly happened?” Wolf asks.

She turns to him, “He- I don’t even know.. We decided we wanted to go do the rope course, because there weren't any life guards down at the rope course yet.. And we were just up there, having fun. And then his tether snapped.” 

“Shouldn’t they check those before they let people use them?” Leon asks.

“The staff member said they did.. That they had all looked fine this morning..” 

“Whelp. Someone’s losing their job.” Wolf says.

“Yah, I hope so.” Fara says, walking away to talk to one of the staff members.

“Let’s get out of here.” Leon says, and Wolf nods his agreement. Definitely a strange way to start off the morning.

“Wait a minute.. Activities are already open? What time is it?” 

Leon shrugs, “Probably well past breakfast..”

“Don’t you have your phone?”

“It’s back in my room.” Leon says, “Where’s yours?”

“Hell if I know.” Wolf shrugs.

“Should we go find the others?” 

“Probably. We kind of ditched them at breakfast.”

“Wonder if they were kind enough to save us some food.” 

“I seriously doubt it.”

“I can’t believe this happened..” Fay says, a sick look on her face.

“They said he’s going to recover.. It wasn’t too bad.” Fox points out.

“It could have been far worse.” Slippy agrees.

“I know.. I just can’t believe that happened to him.” Fay sighs.

“Hey, don't be that way.. Today was supposed to be an awesome day! Let’s not sit around moping.” Miyu says.

“Well the rope course is closed. They’re wanting to check the whole place and all the equipment.” Falco says.

“There’s plenty else to do.” Fox says, “Swimming.. or we could just hang out at the game room.”

“Volleyball.” Falco smirks.

“Aw.. I suck at that.” Fay smiles.

“You’re fine. I’ll teach you some of my killer moves. Then we can beat Falco’s ass.” Miyu says.

“We’ll see about that.”

“They’re sending him to the nearest hospital by helicopter..”

“How bad was it?”

“Not deadly.”

“But he will be out of the camp for the rest of our time here?”

“Yes.”

“Good. You did well.. I’m glad you didn’t back out on me.”

“We had an agreement. I help you, you help me.”

“And I will help you. We’ll both get what we want by the end of this trip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just giving these character family members left and right. Someone stop me..
> 
> Also Leon’s older sister’s name is Camille.  
> Get it? Camille - Leon?
> 
> I’m so tired.


	12. Let Your Guard Down

*Log # 8  
He didn’t die. The rope broke too soon. Thankfully they claimed that it seemed to have been an accident. Which means we covered our tracks well. They are dying him to the nearest hospital, miles away. Where he won’t be able to do as much as look at my darling angel. I was honestly surprised my partner had the guts to help me, but they saw it through, so I suppose I can trust them.*

Bill was gone.. Miles away in some hospital bed. 

Fay thought this was very sad. Mostly because now Bill would be missing two weeks of fun at the resort. That sucks..

Fay also felt really bad because.. well.. She didn’t exactly know why. It’s not like the whole incident was her fault.. But she still felt this dread. Maybe it was the fact that they had had dinner together the night before, and had hung out for a while, and Fay and him had made plans to hang out even more.

And now they couldn’t. 

But it wasn’t her fault. 

She kept reminding herself that as she lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

After the events of this morning, the group had decided to go play volleyball, since the rope course was now closed. 

How could a rope that was built to withstand the weight of a person fail? 

Volleyball was fun. Though Fay wasn’t very good at it, she had fun being with her friends trying to forget that her classmate was suffering. 

She wondered how painful a broken neck was..  
Probably very painful. Hopefully not too painful?

At least he didn’t die. Fay grimaced at the thought. What an awful thought..

Fay didn’t like this.. being left alone to her thoughts. She wished she was with her friends, but of course they’d be sleeping by now. 

Fay’s mom thinks she may have insomnia, but Fay thought it was just her mind, always ticking and shuffling thoughts through her head.. She could never get a break. 

Fay sat up, almost a little too loudly, but when she looked over her roommate, Krystal, was sleeping peacefully. Fay envied her.

Fay slowly slid off her bed slowly, careful not to make a sound. She slipped on her flip flops and pulled a light jacket out of her suitcase. She was wearing a set of pajamas that were a tank top and a pair of shorts, and though it was summer, Fay imagined it may still get chilly outside.

Fay knee the rules.. No straying out of your dorms past eleven until five in the morning.. But Fay was restless, and stepping outside wasn’t too bad, right?

Fay took the key from her dresser and looked back one more time at Krystal, who was softly snoring. Fay tried not to giggle..

She opened the door and silently stepped outside. The air was warm. She walked onto the deck and leaned against the railing. There were a couple light posts lighting the pathways. There were also dim lights over each door of every dorm. 

Fay could see the boys’ dorm building from a distance.. She wondered if boys slept as much as girls did. 

Fay sighed and looked down at the lake. The moon was reflected in the center of it.. Fay was glad to see stars too. Less light pollution out here, she guessed.

It would suck to be at the hospital.. So many lights there, you’d never be able to see the stars.

Fay’s attention turned to a flash of color near a light post, close to the girl’s dorms. Fay squinted and leaned farther over the railing to get a better look.

She was surprised when she recognized Leon under the next light post. He was wearing black jeans and a black turtleneck sweater. His long, green tail flicked this way in that. Probably what grabbed her attention.. He hadn’t seemed to notice her.

What was he doing out? Didn’t he know they weren’t supposed to be out?

Wait. She was out too. 

Maybe she should follow him.. See what he was doing. Maybe he was looking for help or something?

Fay slowly walked over to the stairs, descending them quietly and looking around to see if anyone was watching. No one..

She ran up to the path, trying not to let Leon out of her sights. She walked at a faster pace, trying to catch up to him in the quietest way possible. 

She felt like a spy.

Fay wondered if there were security cameras around here.. or security guards? Hopefully either her or Leon got caught. Maybe she should’ve stayed at the dorms..

Fay realized she had lost sight of the chameleon while she was deep in thought. She hated when that happened. Her mother also said she may have a touch of ADD, like her father. She was forgetful and a daydreamer.. 

Fay frowned and paused under the next light post, looking around for him. He was.. gone. Had he vanished? Maybe took another turn? She hadn’t seen any other forks in the path..

“Why are you following me?”

Fay jumped and swirled around. Oh. 

Leon stood there, with his arms crossed. He looked menacing in the dark, like this was his habitat and she was a trespasser.. 

“I- oh. You noticed?” Fay laughed bashfully, “I didn’t mean to be creepy or anything.”

“Your white fur is easy to spot in the dark.” Leon says. 

“Oh. Yah that’s true.” Fay nodded, her hand unconsciously reaching for her fluffy white ear..

“Why did you follow me?” Leon asked again.

“Oh. Um. I saw you.. I was already out on the deck of the girls’ dorm.. And I just saw you, and I wanted to know what you were doing. So I followed you.” 

“You could get in trouble. You know the rules.”

“And you?” Fay asks, a bit of defiance in her voice.

Leon tilted his head and shrugged, “I know the rules.”

“Me too.” Fay nods.

They stand there in silence for a minute or two..

“Well? What are you doing out here?” Fay asks.

“Just.. getting fresh air.”

“I was too.. but I just needed to step outside.” Fay pointed out.

This made Leon chuckle, which was a point for Fay. She rarely saw him smile, let alone laugh. She had a certain gift for making people smile though. Or laugh. And maybe the people who she made laugh were laughing at her.. but she didn’t mind. At least she made them happy.

“I wanted to get away. My roommate kept me up with his obnoxious chatter and by the time he passed out I was wide awake.” 

Fay smiles “I couldn’t sleep either.”

Leon looks at her curiously, then shrugs, “If we haven’t gotten caught now I doubt we’ll get caught anytime soon.”

“Don’t jinx us.” Fay says.

Leon grins, “Right.. want to go down to the lake?”

Two more points for Fay.

She smiles, “Sure. Let’s just not get caught.”

Leon nods, that special smile was gone, but Fay was glad to have seen it. Earned it. Why couldn’t people smile all the time?

She remembered what her father had told her once: “If you want to be a lawyer, you’re going to have to get your giddy smiling under control.”

She had totally perfected her serious face. 

Fay followed Leon along the path until it cut into two paths.. They took the one that seemed to slope down towards the shore of the lake.

The lake wasn’t as lit up, but the moon was enough. As soon as they set food in the sand Fay kicked off her flip flops and held them in her hand. She loved the feeling of soft sand under her feet. 

Leon seemed to have the same. He took off his sandals and dropped them on the ground. His feet were surprisingly small. But then again, all of him was pretty skinny and lithe for a male. Maybe that was all male reptiles though? She didn’t know many. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Leon asks, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Not really. It’s warm enough.” Fay says, looking down at her pajamas and realizing how ridiculous she must look.

“I guess.” Leon says, pulling at the neck of his sweater.

“Are you cold?” Fay asks.

“A bit.. A reptile’s body temperature drops faster than mammals and birds.” Leon explains.

“Oh yeah.. Because you're cold blooded, right?”

“Correct.”

“That’s why you're so bundled up.” Fay smiled. 

“I guess.” Leon looks down at his clothes, “I don’t look goofy, do I?”

“Not any goofier than me.” Fay said, gesturing to her own fashion choice.

Leon smiles, looking her over. “Guess so.”

They decided to sit in the sand, stretching their legs out so they could dip their feet in the waves of the lake. The water lapped quietly at their feet.. It was so quiet and relaxing. 

“So. Did you make up with Wolf?” Fay asks.

The question seems to take Leon by surprise. He looks at her and blinks, opening his mouth to answer but not a word coming out.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. It’s none of my business.” Fay says.

“It’s fine. And I- I guess we did.”

“You guess?”

Leon shrugs, “He kind of apologized.”

“Why do you seem so down about it?” Fay asks, genuinely curious.

“Well. This happens a lot. We fight, we make up.” He shrugs again.. 

“But you guys still stay friends?”

“Well yeah. There isn’t really anyone else..” Leon stares out at the water.

“What about Panther and Krystal?”

“Oh. Well they’re my friends too.. but they wouldn’t be if I wasn’t friends with Wolf.” Leon sinks his hands into the sand.. 

“Why do you fight?”

“We.. our personalities clash, I guess.” Leon sighs, “He has a tendency to get under people’s skin without actually meaning it.”

“But you’re compatible enough to stay together.” Fay says.

“He saved me.. kind of.” Leon said. 

Fay tilts her head, “He saved you?”

Leon nods, and Fay watches his eyes flicker with so many emotions Fay can pin one down. 

“You don’t have to tell me. I’ve already poked around in your guys’ business enough.” Fay says quickly.

Leon is silent.. still looking out at the lake.

Then he turned to her. “I trust you.”

Bonus point?

“What..?” Fay sputters.

“I trust you.. You’re an ok person..” Leon mutters, seeming to shut down on himself. 

“Oh! Well you're a pretty ok person too.” Fay says. 

Leon smiles, “Thanks, I guess.”

“So.. you trust me..?” 

“...”

“...”

“He found me, beat up.” Leon says quietly, “And he helped me. And I hated it, because it made me feel weak.”

Fay listened, watching those icy blue eyes shifting through his emotions. It was very fascinating.. 

“Wait. Who beat you up?” Fay asks, eyes wide.

“No one important.” Leon says dismissively. 

“So then what?”

“Wolf got me to a gas station and bought some bandages and snacks. He forced me to sit down outside while he fixed up my cuts and stuff. All the while I was cursing and hissing at him.” Leon let out a little laugh.

“But he was helping you?” 

“Yah. But I was very.. sick back then.”

“Sick?” Fay frowns.

Leon taps his head, “Mentally.”

“Oh.”

“Yah. But he kind of slapped me out of it.” Leon said, “Told me there were worse things for me to be mad about.. And so I let him do his thing and then he asked if I needed help getting home.. Of course I said no, but he didn’t really care..

So he called someone, I forgot who she was. Another reptile, if I remember. Doesn’t matter. He got me home and left and that was it.” Leon shrugged, “But then we kept running into each other at school, and I hadn’t even noticed him until that night.

And so I confronted him about a week later, because I hated the silence between us.. And he asked me if I wanted to come with him to some party or whatever. I hate parties, but I said yes. I have no idea why.. And then I actually had fun, and since then it’s been me and him.”

By the time he is done Fay is just staring at him, her mouth slightly agape.

“Fuck. Why didn’t you tell me I was running my mouth off?” Leon said, looking bashful.

“No! You’re fine. It’s totally fine.” Fay assures him, “It’s just, you sound really.. I don’t know. Not Leon when you were talking about it.” She laughs nervously.

“Not Leon?”

“Just not how I’ve seen you act before. You should be more open like this more often.”

“I never do that, you know.. That was weird..” Leon rubs his face with his hands and sighs, “There’s something about you.”

Fay huffs, “Yah, I get that a lot.” 

“And I hate it.” Leon says, not really meaning it by the sound of laughter in his voice..

“You never talk about this kind of stuff with your friends?” 

“No. I mean- Krystal I guess, but not like this. I don’t usually explain such personal stuff with anybody.” Leon drops his hands and looks over at Fay, “Maybe you should be a therapist.”

“That’d be boring. Sitting around listening to people’s problems all day?”

“A lawyer does about the same thing.”

“But it’s more exciting.”

“If you say so.”

“I like you better when you don’t have your walls up.” Fay says, drawing circles in the sand. 

“You barely know me at all.”

“That’s not true. We’ve been classmates for a while.. We’ve talked. I’d say we’re pretty well acquainted.”

“Oh really? Well I’d say otherwise.” Leon snorts.

“Why’s that?”

“Well, you may have gotten me to open up and talk about all that sappy shit, but in all the time I have known of your existence I’ve never been able to figure you out.” 

Fay frowns, “What's there to figure out?”

“Well for one, you’re the most kind, extroverted, funniest person out there and I’m probably like, the total opposite of that.”

“I don’t think you're unkind..” Fay says.

“Hah. Yah.. But I’m definitely not the kindest..” Leon shrugs, “And two. How is it that you can be so happy and nice and positive all the time? Hasn’t anyone ever told you about global warming? Or the burning forests? Have you ever even had a pet die?”

“Ok, ok! I get it.” Fay giggles, “Do I really come off as that..?”

“Little miss sunshine-ish?”

“Really?” Fay says in disbelief, “I didn’t think I was like that..”

“You definitely are.”

“Damn.”

Leon raises a scaled brow.

“What?”

“You cuss.”

“I’m not completely sunshines and rainbows.”

“I’m not saying you are.”

Fay sighs, “Is that really what people see me as?”

“Yes.”

Fay lets herself lay back on the sandy ground. “That’s just great.”

“I don’t think it’s necessarily a bad thing.” 

You’re right. I could be a total cold hearted emo who sneaks around in the shadows.”

“Wow. Is that what people think of me?” Leon asks.

“No. I was joking..”

“Good.” Leon looks back at Fay, “What.. do people think of me?”

Fay shrugs, “I don’t really know. You’re mostly just seen as.. the kid who doesn’t like anyone I guess. Except for your friends.”

“Ouch.”

“You asked.”

“Yah, I know. It could be worse though. I could be little miss sunshine-

Fay shoves him playfully, “Oh shut up!”

“Ok! Ok! I take it back!” Leon snickers. 

Fay sits up again, “And what about me?”

“What about you?”

“Can I be considered one of your friends?” 

Leon frowns, “Why?”

“Why what!?”

“Why be friends with me?”

Fay shrugs, “I like you. You know, when you aren’t closed off.”

Leon smiles, “Well. I guess I like you too.”

“Friends then?” Fay smiles.

“Yah. Sure.” 

“Good.”

They’re conversation lapses into another period of silence. They watch the small waves lap peacefully at the earth. The moon still shines brightly in the sky.

“So,” Fay says, clasping her hands together, “since we’re such good friends now-“

“Oh boy.” Leon says.

“- I’d like to ask..”

“Yes?”

“Wolf..”

Leon frowns, “That’s not a question.”

“It’s just. You told me how you guys met, but I’m still a bit lost on how you two kept it together. You know? It seems like you two are at each other's throats a lot.” 

“Like I said, we have no one else. Other than Panther and Krystal. And.. We just share a certain understanding.”

“What kind of understanding?”

“Just.. we both have had very crappy family history. Abuse wise.”

“OH.”

“Yah.”

Fay looks at him concerned, “Are you.. ok?”

“I’m fine. It’s not.. physical. At least not with me it isn’t.” Leon shrugs, “I don’t really expect you to understand. You probably have a great family.”

That’s true. Fay had a great family. A mom and dad who loved each other and Fay and her siblings very much. Fay’s brothers all loved her, even though they loved acting like little brats.. Her parents had well paying jobs and they lived in a nice house..

She probably wouldn’t understand.. But she still could try.

“Well, I may not know what it’s like. But I couldn’t imagine having a bad relationship with my family, so I guess I could imagine what it isn’t like.” Fay says, “But that doesn’t mean I can’t listen and be supportive.”

“I don’t need your support. Or your sympathy. You asked the question.” Leon shrugs. 

Oh no. He’s closing in again..

“But it’s nice to let it out, isn’t it?” Fay says, “I mean, that’s the reason you’ve been telling me this stuff right? Because you trust me?”

“Some things need to be left alone.”

Those words hit Fay like a.. a truck or whatever. Where had she heard that before?

“Right. Ok. It’s your business.” Fay nods, “But you know I’m always here. To talk..”

“Yah. I know.” 

Fay tries to think of something to say.. to keep the awkward silence from ruining this night-

“It really isn’t fair that I’m bleeding my heart out for you but you haven’t told me about you shut yet.” Leon says.

“My.. my shit?”

“Your insecurities?”

“Oh. Right.”

“Or are you actually a little miss perfect?”

“I’m far from perfect.”

“A lot of the boys in our grade would say otherwise.”

“But what would you say?” Fay says. A very daring thing to say, but she remembered what Miyu had said. All the guys falling over themselves for Fay? Why couldn’t she test that? Be a little flirty?

“Hah. You already know what I think. You’re.. kind and funny.” 

“Is that really as great as it sounds?”

“It’s definitely an attractive set of characteristics.”

Fay smiles, “Attractive?”

“Don’t let it get to your head.” 

“Well.. I think it’s actually two very draining traits.”

“Explain.”

“Well, I’m not happy and fun all the time, you know.” Fay inhales, “I get angry and depressed too.” 

Leon watched and listened silently..

“I- I hate having to be happy all the time. It’s actually quite exhausting. But people like it. My parents are so proud of me for being a great big sister. But that’s so hard, not snapping at your siblings for being annoying. But I do it for my parents because it’s already hard enough for them when they’re working to feed eight kids. 

And I’ve always thought being positive no matter what was a good thing. That it made me strong. But it really just tires me out. But people like it and it makes me a.. a better person. 

My parents tell me I’m so understanding and strong. And all the adults say I’m a perfect daughter and that I make a great example for my siblings. And that I’ll make any guy I end up with so happy and that I’ll be a great mom and- UGH. I hate it so much! It makes me want to- to..”

“Easy there. Don’t want to blow a fuse.” Leon says.

“Sorry. I- it’s just a lot.” 

“I can tell. I guess we both needed to let some stuff out.”

“Hah. Yah. Guess you’re right..” Fay chuckles.

“I don’t really know what that’s like though.. Being on your best behavior to make others happy..” Leon shrugs, “I’ve never had anyone to impress.”

“What about your family?”

“My parents died a long time ago, before I could understand. My older sister basically raised me while we were under my uncle’s care. Then she left for college, and.. well, my uncle could care less about how I act.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry, about your parents.” Fay says.

“Don’t be. I don’t remember them.”

“Right..”

“Hey.”

“Yah?”

“You don’t have to be happy for everyone else. If you need to be angry, be angry. If you need to be sad, well, you get what I mean.” Leon sighs, “I’m not the best at advice, but I’m pretty sure if you live your life for everyone else, it’ll eat you alive.”

“Very wise words from a guy like you.”

“I think so too.” 

“Hey, Leon?”

“What?”

Fay took even herself by surprise when she leaned over and slung her arm around him, giving him an awkward hug. 

Fay really needed a hug. 

She felt Leon tense for a second, before awkwardly reaching an arm over and patting her back. Fay moved away, not wanting to push his comfort with her too far.

“Sorry. I just.. needed a hug.” 

“It’s fine.”

“So what about the other stuff you were talking about this morning?”

“What do you mean?”

“When you were talking about all your friends going off to college.. and how you thought you’d all break apart.”

“Oh. Right.” Fay sighed, “I just.. I’ve always had this.. fear of losing those close to me. And now that they all have plans to go to school and move away.. it’s just scary. I don’t want to be a adult all alone.”

“That sounds a lot like Wolf.”

“Wolf?”

“He doesn’t say it, but from what I’ve seen.. he takes the few relationships he has very seriously, believe it or not. And he doesn’t like it when people leave.. leave him. Must be a canine thing.” Leon jokes.

“Har har. And is lurking in the shadows a reptile thing?” 

“Hey, you were following me.”

“To make sure you weren’t getting into trouble!” 

“You were acting pretty sketchy.” 

“Oh whatever.”

Another lapse of silence fell upon them, but this time Leon stood up and rubbed his arms like he was cold.

“We should probably head back.”

“You’re probably right.” Fay agreed. 

Leon leans over and offers a hand to help. Fay takes it and pulls herself up. His hands are smooth and smaller than she thought. Hardly bigger than hers. They are cold, to her surprise. 

Fay realizes she’s been holding on a second too long and swiftly releases his hand. He doesn’t seem to notice though. He is gazing at the still vivid reflection of the moon on the lake.

Leon and Fay silently walk back up to the path, looking around timidly before continuing their trek beck. They avoided walking under the light poles just in case.. 

Fay was a secret spy. With her new partner.

Leon walked her up to the girls’ dorm building.. Fay was actually starting to feel tired, which hopefully meant she could fall asleep easily.

“Hey. Thanks for listening, Fay.” Leon said before he turned and left. 

“Thank you.” Fay replied, watching the reptile sink back into the shadows. 

She climbed back up the stairs and slipped back into her room. Krystal was still fast asleep, snoring peacefully. Fay quietly kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed. 

She stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the adventure she’d had tonight. Leon was really a good guy, she supposed all he needed was someone to listen. 

Fay has needed someone to listen too. And it felt good to finally find that person. 

She slept peacefully that night.


	13. Pick A Card

*Log # 1  
Am I bad for not feeling any guilt for what I’ve done? Hurting someone so easily? And not even for myself, but for someone else? I feel like a monster. But my partner said it’d be worth it. Help take out the loose ends, get what I deserve. It’s all in the plan. So why do I feel so… undeserving?*

Fox couldn’t figure out how the two groups had become so intertwined. They’d always kept a distance, mostly because of Wolf and Fox’s tension with each other, though Leon and Falco were another can of worms all together..

It wasn’t like Fox disliked this change. After all, less tension between the group meant Krystal and him could converse without trouble.

But.. Wolf. 

Fox could not stand him. 

Why? 

Fox didn’t know where to start.

Fox supposed it all started when Wolf had first begun attending Fox’s school, during middle school. Fox had been nothing but nice to the prickly lupine, but Wolf had brushed him off in an instant, and it only got worse from there.

Krystal has said that the reason Wolf keeps bugging Fox is because Fox always reacts the way Wolf wants him to. Krystal said if Fox were to ignore Wolf's pesky antics and stay calm, Wolf would probably lose interest.

Well Krystal hadn’t been dealing with him since 7th grade, had she?

And yes, Fox probably didn’t help the matter. He too had stooped low to get back at Wolf, but that was in middle school. They were kids.

But then Wolf got even worse in high school, and Fox had tried his best to ignore him, but it was a struggle.

And so throughout High School Fox’s group and Wolf’s group had been at each other’s throats. It didn’t help that Leon found great pleasure in getting under Falco’s feathers. Then there was Andrew, whom Wolf had a falling out with Freshman year. During middle school however, the ape had been an annoyance, especially to Slippy. 

Soon enough the two canines had adopted the title of “Rivals”. 

Though Fox didn’t get into too much trouble with Wolf, there had been a couple times in which the principal had had to call in Fox’s guardian, whether that be his father or Peppy at the time.

So why the hell, at all times, were these two groups of people suddenly so.. friendly?

Fox honestly didn’t have any beef with any of them but Wolf. Leon didn’t bother him, Panther was.. well, a gentleman if nothing else. And of course he’d never hate Krystal. 

Maybe these two groups weren’t as different as he assumed?

Fox looked back over at Fay, who was talking excitedly to Krystal and Leon as they approached the Mess Hall. Fox and Slippy had been waiting outside, in front of the tall building. Miyu and Falco had already gone in to grab some coffee, though Fox had heard squabbling inside minutes after they entered. 

As the three of them approached, Fox raised a hand up in greeting. Krystal was the first to notice, and smiled sweetly back at him. Something felt like it was caught in his throat, and Fox has to fight the urge to cough.

“Hi guys! Guess what!?” Fay exclaimed, before she had me in a tight embrace and used her momentum to swing us around in a circle, almost making me lose my balance and fall. 

“Um, what?” I say, steadying myself as she pulled away. 

“My roomie is going to read my future!” She squealed, “Did you know she could do that?!”

“It’s not as simple as that.” Krystal chuckled.

Fox took notice of the leathery, turquoise box in Krystal’s hand. He didn’t recognize it, but he could easily guess what was inside. 

Oh yes, did anyone forget to mention that Krystal was a psychic?

Well, that’s what he was told anyway. Krystal came from a family line in which all her female relatives possessed some sort of psychic ability. Fox had actually met Krystal’s aunt once, who Krystal lived with these days. She was.. interesting. As soon as she had laid eyes in Fox she’d started asking a bunch of strange questions, and even took a good couple of minutes to inspect his palm. Krystal had found Fox’s uncomfort amusing.

“Wait until you meet my cousins. They’ll be all over you.” She had teased.

“That’s a new case.” I comment as we walk in the Mess Hall. 

Krystal nods, “My old one was starting to fall apart, and I didn’t want my cards to be damaged.. Panther got it for me.”

There was an awkward silence, then Fox nodded and took a seat at a table. Breakfast wasn’t being served yet.. It was still pretty early.

“Are you all having fun so far?” Fox asked, making small conversation..

Krystal shrugs as she takes a seat next to Fay, who is excitedly fidgeting in her chair. “It’s been okay. I’m hoping they’ll announce River activities to be opened soon.” 

“Ah right. You’re really excited about rafting.”

“It’s fun.” Krystal smiles, opening her leather case. She carefully emptied the cards out of the box and in her hand. Leon took a seat on the other side of Krystal, and Slippy sat next to Fox.

They all watched a little mesmerized as Krystal shuffled the deck with swiftness and skill. Falco and Miyu had made their way to the table, their little jabs at each other dying down as they approached the table.

“You still have those old cards?” Falco asked, smiling as he watched over Krystal’s shoulder. 

“Of course. I’ve had these since I was old enough to learn how to use them.” Krystal says. She places the stack of cards in front of. No matter old the cards were, they still looked to be in mint condition. The back of each of them was a purplish indigo and had a silver design of a crescent moon on its side with an open eye over it, the points of the moon pointing up. Along the sides of the card were silver stars and of different sizes. 

“So how do we do this?” Fay asked.

“Well, I’m going to do a simple three card reading. If I did a larger scale one like my aunt does with her clients, it’d take longer then we want it to.” Krystal laughs.

“Alright. So.. now what?” 

“Take the deck and split it into three separate decks. You can split them however you want. One can have thirty cards and another can have eight.” Krystal explains. 

“Huh. Ok..” Fay says, squinting at the deck of cards.

Miyu frowns, “Is she reading Fay’s future or something.”

Fox nods, “Something like that. Just watch, it’s interesting.”

Fay splits the deck into three separate piles. 

“This really works?” Leon asks skeptically. 

“Of course.” Krystal says, turning to him, “Have I done a reading for you before?”

He shakes his head, “No.. I rather not know what my future holds.” 

Krystal shrugs and turns back, “Understandable. Anyway, Fay. I want you to come up with some kind of question.. or something you want to know about, so we can consult the cards.”

Fay chews on her lip, “Uh.. I can ask anything?”

“Yes.”

Fay stared down at the cards laid before her. “I don’t necessarily have a specific question.”

Krystal nods, “That’s fine. We could go with a basic reading. Flip the top card of the first deck over.”

Fay nods, taking the cards and flipping it, setting it back on the deck. 

The illustration is simple. Two wands that seem to be made of tree branches, with glowing orbs at their ends, crossing over each other. 

“Two of Wands.” Krystal says, “Reversed..”

“What does it mean?” Fay asks.

“Well, this is your Past card.” Krystal explains, “This card is telling me that you’ve been having some insecurities and stress due to change.”

Fay looks up surprised, “What kind of change?”

Krystal shakes her head, “It isn’t specific. Just about any significant change that can be affecting you in a negative way. It doesn’t even have to be a bad event. You’re shying away from thinking about it and facing it.”

“Hmm.” Leon hummed, eyeing the card.

“What?” Krystal asked, shooting him a look. 

“Nothing..” Leon shook his head.

“Just because you don’t believe in this doesn’t mean you have to discriminate.” Krystal says.

Leon kept silent, looking back down at the cards.

“So.. what next?” Fay asks..

Krystal nods, “Flip over the next one.”

Fay does as told, flipping the top card of the middle deck around.

There is a picture of what looks to be a tall, stone tower, high enough that it was level with the clouds in the image. Bolts of lighting shot from the clouds and are striking the tower, and two people, a leopard and what seemed to be a coyote, were falling from the tower.

“That looks.. scary.” Slippy says, grimacing at the card.

“Indeed.” Fox nods.

“Maybe it’s telling us handsome hunks are going to drop in Fay’s life.” Miyu says, squeezing Fay’s shoulder teasingly.

“This is the Tower.” Krystal says, frowning down at the card. “This is also your Present card. Something is happening or is going to happen very soon that may uproot you.”

“Uproot?” Falco squints.

“It’s going to affect you a great deal..” Krystal nods, “But this doesn’t mean it’s going to be a big disaster.. It may be a little disaster, like.. Losing a job, or breaking your arm.”

“This is super depressing.” Miyu says, “Can’t you reveal the name of Fay’s future hubby?”

“Well.. no. It’s not up to me what kind of fortune is brought out. The cards are reading off Fay, and I’m translating.” Krystal says.

“Oh boy..” Fay says, “What’s next?”

Krystal points at the last deck, “Your Future card.”

Fay reaches for the card but hesitates.

“If I don’t pick it up will it not come true?” She asks.

“Coward.” Miyu says.

Fay puffs out her cheeks and takes the card , flipping it over.

Fox’s stomach flipped.

It was a picture of a fox hung upside down by his foot, which is tied with a rope to a high branch of a tree. 

“Can these get more freaky?” Fox asked.

“The Hanged Man.” Krystal says, “In the near future you will have to make some sort of sacrifice.”

“What kind of sacrifice?” Fay asks.

Krystal shrugs, “I cannot pinpoint a specific time. All I know is that it will be sooner rather than later.”

“Well shit.” Fay says, leaning back in her chair, “My future is horrible..”

Krystal shakes her head, “It doesn’t mean that the sacrifice is going to be severe.”

“The cards say otherwise.” 

“I’m sure it can’t be that bad.” Fox says.

“Let’s hope not.. I’d like to spend the rest of my time here without making any sacrifices.” Fay sighs.

Krystal had started to carefully collect her cards, “Don't worry Fay. You shouldn’t take it so seriously.”

“But isn’t this real?”

“Well, yes. I believe it is.” Krystal places the cards in their case, “But this shouldn’t affect how you continue your day. Don’t let it get to you.”

“Right.. ok.”

“We’re going to have a awesome time. No cards can change that.” Miyu says, nudging Fay with her elbow. 

“You’re right. It’ll be fine.” Fay clasped her hands together, “I’ll refrain from breaking any bones until after the trip.”

“Don’t jinx yourself.” Fox laughs.

“Thanks Krystal. That was fun. In a way.” Fay smiles.

“Of course. Sorry it wasn’t as happy as you were probably hoping.” Krystal sighs, “Last time I read someone’s fortune, it was pretty depressing.”

“More depressing than what just happens?” Leon asked.

“Oh, way more depressing.” Krystal huffed. 

“I’ll have to have you read my fortune later.” Miyu says, leaning back in her chair, “Can you do a tarot reading specifically on love life?”

Krystal nods, “A love tarot, yes. It’s just like a three card tarot but centered around your love life.” 

“Which card means nonexistent?” Falco smirked, and barely dodged a sugar packet that Miyu hurled at his head.

“Which card means clueless to the starry eyed kitty cat ogling him ALL the time?”

“She doesn’t ogle me.”

“She looks like she’s planning to eat you up.”

“That’s gross.”

“Hey, if you don’t date her I may.”

“Go ahead. You’ll be perfect for eachother.” Falco rolls his eyes.

“Don’t you mean purrfect?” Miyu sneered.

“Oh gosh, please no.” Fox said, covering his face and trying not to snicker.

Falco looks at him in horror, “Are you actually laughing at that pun?”

“No-“ Fox snickers.

“I revoke my friendship with you two.” Falco scoffs, and turns away “I need more coffee.” He says as he walks off.

When he is far enough to not hear them, Krystal turns to them in excitement, “Wait- Really?!? Falco has a someone?” She asks..

“Hah.. No.” Fox says, “You know his childhood friend, Katt?”

“Of course. We hung out with her that one summer.” Krystal nods.

“She’s got a thing for ‘Ol Falco boy.” 

“And it’s painfully obvious and Falco keeps denying it.” Slippy says. 

“Does he not like her?” Krystal asks.

“Well, they’re still friends..” Fox shrugs, “He just..”

“Is a wimp and is too afraid of her.” Slippy smiles.

“Yes, exactly.” Fox nods.

“Why would he be scared of her? She’s a sweetheart.” Krystal says.

“If I had to take a guess.. I’d say he’s scared of messing things up with his best friend and losing her.” Leon says.

Fox blinked at him, a bit surprised. 

“That’s insightful. Do you speak from experience?” Miyu asks, smiling mischievously.

“You’re one to accuse.” Leon raises a scaled brow at her, crossing his arms.

Miyu’s expression falls flat, which is totally unlike her. She looks up at the ceiling, “Whatever.”

Fox shares a confused look with Slippy, but shrugs it off. Guess even Miyu can be put off by Leon.

“Let’s not fight. Especially on empty stomachs.” Fay says, looking nervously back and forth between Leon and Miyu.

“I wasn’t-“ 

Leon was cut off by a muffled yell from outside. All heads turned towards the front of the building, through the glass doors. At first all that could be seen was kicked up dirt before someone was slammed into one of the glass doors. It took a moment for Fox to realize it was Wolf who had done the throwing. 

Oh geez.

Both Krystal and Leon shot up from their chairs. Krystal’s expression was of horror and anger, and Leon’s was pure glee. The others followed more slowly, not wanting to get into the middle of.. whatever was happening. 

Fox stumbled through the opened doors, and was almost trampled by Wolf who had stumbled back. Fox caught him awkwardly, making sure they both didn’t fall over. Wolf didn’t take any notice of him as he shot forward again. It was all so fast Fox couldn’t make out who the other person fighting Wolf was. All he saw was the flash of white fur.

“Wolf! Wolf!” Krystal yelled, trying to get in between the two to pry them apart, but Panther grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Fox noticed two other students, a lemur and a parakeet. They stood there, watching the fight, not bothering to break the two apart.

Fox looked back at Krystal, who was talking to Panthur, tugging her arm away from him. She looked ticked. 

Fox frowned. Maybe he could help stop this? Why wasn’t anyone.. 

He made a move towards the two fighters, but was stopped by something pressed against his chest. He looked down to find a scaly, long tail blocking him. 

“I wouldn’t do that. Once Wolf’s in a fight, it doesn’t end until someone’s dead or someone pulls the white flag.” Leon said, still watching the fight. 

“You’re joking right? Someone had to stop-“

“Unless you want to be badly hurt, I suggest not getting in his way.” Leon says, finally turning to look at Fox sternly, “Wouldn’t want to ruin your pretty face.”

Fox scowled at the reptile, who ignored him and looked back to where Wolf had the other student pinned down on the ground. Fox now had a good view at who the other was. Andrew Oikonny.

Wolf had one of Andrew’s arms held behind his back, twisting it in a way that looked awfully painful. 

“You think you’re funny, bitch? Tell me how much fun this is, having your ass beat.” Wolf spat, twisting Andrew’s arm harder. The monkey cursed and struggled to shove Wolf off. 

Panthur made a move towards them, but Wolf shot him glare. Fox flinched at the canine’s expression. He looked crazed. Feral. Wolffish.

Fox flinched at Andrew’s yowl of pain. Wolf was probably going to break his arm if he wasn’t stopped. 

Then before he could register what was happening, Wolf was off Andrew and laying on the ground, his back. 

Fox jumped when Leon choked out a surprised laugh.

Fay was standing near Andrew, who was still laying on his stomach on the ground. Her gaze was on Wolf, who was now spitting curses and looking up, trying to figure out what just happened. 

“You idiot! You could have really hurt him!” Fay yelled.

Wolf’s gaze finally locked on Fay and he sneered, “You shouldn’t put yourself in harm's way like that, sweetheart. Someone could have gotten really hurt.”

“Someone’s already hurt, you dimwit!” She yelled. She dropped to her knees next to Andrew, “Are you ok?” She asks.

“I’m fine. Yes, fine.” He groans, his face still planted in the dirt. 

Wolf gets up and brushes the dirt off his pants, grumbling to himself.. Andrew’s friends warily step past Wolf and over to Andrew. 

Fox realized Leon was still laughing. It was a soft, quiet snicker, but laughter nonetheless. 

“What are you laughing about? He just got beat up and no one did anything about it.” Fox says.

Leon smiles, “Oh. But she did.” He pointed a long, skinny finger at Fay, who was in the process of helping Andrew up. Fox had to admit, he was surprised that Fay had been the one to stop the fight. Then again, it wasn’t too surprising.. She was a firm believer of justice, after all. Fox felt guilty that he hadn’t been the one to help Andrew.

Fox walked up to Fay and the three boys, “Are you alright?” He asked.

Andrew glanced at him, his eyes narrowing as he sized the vulpine up. “Yes.” 

“You’re bleeding! Maybe we should take you to the nurse?” Fay asked.

Andrew looked back down at her. He was probably one of the tallest seniors in their class, so he looked down on almost everyone. “I’m bleeding? Where?” His hand shot up to his face. Fox noticed blood trickling down the side of Andrew’s neck.

“On your head dude. Above your ear.” His green, feathery companion said, pointing. Andrew moves his hand to where the wound was, wincing as he touched it.

“Here, let me see.” Fay said, pushing a hand down on his shoulder. Andrew complied and crouched a bit, and Fox finally saw the cut that was causing all the bleeding. 

“That doesn’t look good.” Fox says.

“Did you hit your head on something?” Fay asked. Andrew started to shake his head, then paused, and nodded. “Um, yah. When Wolf knocked me down. I may have hit a rock.. or a tree root or something.” 

“Fox, could you get a couple napkins from inside?” Fay asked. 

Fox nods and walks back towards the front doors, where his other friends were waiting. 

“What the hell happened?” Falco asked.

Fox shrugs, “Not sure. But Andrew’s got a pretty bad cut.” 

“Damn. Wolf roughed him up pretty bad” Miyu said, “Wouldn’t want to get into a fight with him.”

Fox grunts in agreement and grabs some paper napkins from the nearest table, then returned to Fay. She had Andrew sitting on the ground, back against a nearby tree. Wolf and the other three were nowhere to be found..

“Here.” Fox said, handing Fay the napkins. She took them and pressed them to the cut on Andrew’s head. The monkey flinched.

“Sorry.” Fay says.

“It’s fine.” Andrew says, “You’re pretty good at this. Ever considered nursing school?” He grins up at her.

“Ha.. Not a chance. I wouldn’t be able to handle stuff like that. It’s just a cut, anyway. Doesn’t take much skill.” Fay said, taking another napkin and dabbing the blood on his neck.

“Well, I’m grateful nonetheless. None of these wimps had the balls to help me.” Andrew said, flashing a glare at his two companions. 

The green parakeet put up his hands, “Hey! You know how that mutt gets! Besides.. you seemed like you had it under control..” 

“Under control? He was being beat into the ground. Wolf almost broke his arm.” The lemur said.

“What even happened?” Fox asked.

Andrew chuckled, “Um. It may have been my fault. But he made the first move.” Andrew said, “I was just trying to get under his skin. Wolf deserves any shit people have to throw at him.” 

Fox couldn’t disagree. 

“It probably wasn’t the best idea to pick a fight with Wolf of all people.” Fay grumbled.

“Yeah, probably not.” Andrew smiled, “But I got a few hits in as well, so I’m satisfied.” 

“Not if you have to get stitches.” Fay said, “We should probably find a staff member or something.. Have them take a look?”

“Nah, I’m fine. It doesn’t feel too bad.” 

“It looks horrendous.” His bird friend grimaces.

“I’ll go find someone.” Fox suggests.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m totally fine.” Andrew says, already trying to get up. “Breakfast will be soon anyway. Don’t want to miss that.”

“At least promise me you’ll tell a teacher about it.” Fay says, giving him a stern look.

Andrew laughed as he stood up, “Of course. Can’t disobey a nurse’s orders.”

“Uh yah. Hey nurse? I’ve had some heart trouble lately. It's been aching and I believe you can fix it.” The green parakeet said, smiling devilishly, and stepped closer to Fay.

Andrew pushes him away, gently, with one hand. “Yah, not today, feather brain. Have some respect for the lady who just saved my life, will ya?”

“Alright, Geez. I’m sorry.” The bird winks at Fay, “It’s fine, doll. Your presents already has me feeling better.”

Fay giggles, “That’s great. Won’t have to bother checking up on you later, then.” 

The bird frowns as the other two laugh. 

“You blew that one, toots.” The lemur snickers.

“We should probably go. Our friends are waiting.” Fay said, pointing back at the mess hall.

“Of course. Thank you for your help. I hope to see you later.” Andrew smiles politely. 

“Anytime! Just don’t get into any more fights.” Fay says.

“I’ll try not to.” Andrew turned to Fox and nodded, “McCloud.” He said, before stealing one more glance at his face before turning and walking away with his two companions. 

“Geez. That was a nasty fight.” Fay sighed.

“It was, wonder what Andrew said to get Wolf so pissed.” Fox said. 

“Doesn’t matter. Thankfully no one got hurt.” Fay sighed, “Let's go back in. Breakfast is going to be served soon.” 

“Right. Let’s go.” Fox nodded, following her back into the mess hall.

And so the day begins..


End file.
